


Tim Drake, the wizard

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: At 6 years old Timothy Drake is revealed to be a wizard, a metamorphosis by his uncle. At 7 years old he is bitten by a werewolf and at 9 he discovers the dynamic duos identities, all the evil controlling the wolf in him. Tim’s 11 now And has received his letter for hogwarts and is on his way to be sorted and hopefully make some friends. Where will the adventure lead him?(The philosophers stone)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Jack thinks Tims a freak making Tim feel rather bitter. After all hes been a good child, hes followed the rules of a child that should be rarely seen and not heard. What has he done wrong?

Janet Drake frowned at her son, Timothy Jackson Drake at age six was showing signs of magic. A wizard of all things.

Grey blue eyes stared up at her, confused and watery but the raven haired child refused to let the tears slip. Janet tutted, Timothy should know not to show weakness even if that person was someone her son trusted. Surely her teachings weren't going to waste. She’ll have to reinforce them later.

Jack Drake, the fool she married, stared at their son as if he was a monster. Eyes wide and fear shimmering throughly clear as day. Janet narrowed her eyes, her son may be far from perfect but he was no monster.

"Timothy," she beckoned with a simple gaze, "come."

\-----

My name is Timothy, I am six years old and have done something bad. I don't know what but mother and father are staring at me and that’s never good. They only gaze at me when I’m in trouble.

Father stares like I'm a monster, like I've done something bad. I don't believe I have. I've been quiet, I've stayed out the way. I have followed the rules of a child that should be rarely seen and not heard. I have not asked questions or cried, nor have I demanded attention.

"Timothy," mothers calls me with a gaze, "come." She doesn't point, she doesn't yell. It's not even a demand, mother simply states it.

I listen.

Walking over to her side with a lowered gaze, adults are superior they must be listened to, I ignore my father who is fumbling for something in his coat. 

"Timothy, gaze up," another statement. I look up at my mother. Tall and pale with dark brown hair tied into a tight bun. Mother may look ordinary but she gets what she wants, one way or another.

Before a word is said father cuts her off. I manage to hold in a winch.

"Yes, yes, I'll be there in a minute." He 'hangs' up. Father wasn't talking before, when father speaks to someone he makes noises of acknowledgement. There also wasn't a sound from the phone, no muffled speaking or a sound when he 'hung' up.

Mother narrows her eyes, he's avoiding a problem that can not be solved. The fool is weak.

"Sorry Janet, Drake industries has a problem." Father is nervous, his fingers are twitching with his lie. Mother isn't happy.

"Wouldn't they need both of us if the situation is that important?" Mother asks challengingly. Mother normally handles the meetings while fathers main focus is on the digs. Father is not a good liar. Mother doesn't like liars.

"Y-yes of course but-" mother cuts him off as she holds up her palm.

"I understand," father looks like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders, "but I will require to see the reports on the problem." Mother doesn't like liars so she's making him work for it. Father pales and nods quickly all the while scurrying out the front door.

I stare bitterly after him. Father is avoiding me, I couldn't of done something that bad. Could I have?

"Timothy brown doesn't t suit you." Mother states. I look up at mother, I am not wearing brown. I have black shoes and pants and a white shirt on. I am presentable.

Mother tuts her annoyance and runs her green nails through my hair, the bitterness doesn't leave.

"Come."

I follow.

\-----

Janet watches her son as he sleeps, he is a wizard. A metamorphagus. Janet lets her posture slip. This wouldn't be good.

Despite her parents being pureblooded Janet was a squib. Who married a muggle. This child will be considered a muggleborn, a mudblood to disgraceful children with no manners. There are a lot of disgraceful children theses days.

Running a weary hand to take out the tight bun Janet makes a decision. She needs to call a ....friend. Remus Lupin. A small smile crosses her face.

She remembers those days when the marauders ran around causing a muck. Pranking, yelling, pining after someone. A strange lot they were.

She remembers the stares she got, a squib at the school? Why would professor McGonagall take her in, a squib of all things! Oh she wished she could've hexed them. She didn't need to. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans did that for her.

Everyone knew her story, pureblooded SLytherins gave birth to a squib of all things. Then they kicked her out and professor McGonagall took her in.

They became friends of sorts and then the war started. Lily and James got married and had a baby, Harry. Janet remembers the play dates Timothy had with his 'cousin' as the adults muttered about the war. Then the notorious Sirius Black betrayed them all. He killed Peter, told the Lord where the Potters were. Janets heart went cold that night. Never trust a soul.

With a frown Janet picks up the phone, she may not trust him like she once did but Timothy deserved this experience, to not be stared at like a freak. Also it was time her son to meet his 'uncle,' once again.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Bee-

"Hello?"


	2. Meeting uncle Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy meets his uncle. Remus tries to keep the wolf down.

"Timothy, stop fidgeting."

Tim quickly stopped. He really couldn't help it, mother was actually inviting someone over without it being work related. It made him nervous, but that didn't matter to mother so he stopped.

Knock

Knock

There was a soft rhythmic knock on the door. Tim stared at his mother, she was going to answer it, not Ms. Mac!

A man with scars stretching across his face and slight bangs under his eyes greeted his mother. As they conversed Tim took advantage to study the man, he had light brown hair, green eyes, he was pale and was quite tall. 6'1 Tim guesses.

Before a assumption could be made Tim was left in a shock as he looked at his mother. She was smiling! It wasn't her sickly sweet smile, the winning one or the dangerous smile, the one with all teeth. Admittedly it was small but it was still a genuine smile.

Tim suddenly felt shy, this man Tim has never met could make his mother smile. Tim couldn't even do that, once or twice and that's only when Tim did something that made her proud. Try as he might it wasn't often.

"Timothy, come meet your uncle Remus." With a gulp Tim slowly steps towards the man feeling nervous and shy.

"H-hello sir.”

The man bent down on his knees as Tim held his hand out to shake.

"Just Remus, Timothy, sir makes me feel old.” Remus smiles kindly. Tim felt a shy smile cross his face. 

"Then you can call me Tim." He stated a lot more braver than he felt. At least the man smiled.

A cough caught their attention. "You two get to know each other while I'll go through Jacks report.” Mother instructs, her dangerous smile slipped on and then she was gone.

The man stood back up with a small grunt. “Why don't we got to the sitting area?" Tim nods in agreement.

\-----

Both now sitting on the leather couch, Remus turns to look at him. Tim felt shy and nervous all over again.

"You don't have to be nervous or shy because of me, you know?"

Tim blinked in surprise. He thought he was doing quite good at hiding his awkwardness. Remus simply chuckles as he pulled out a small mirror. Tim remains confused.

"I'm guessing your mother told you, you were different to other children, right?" Tim nodded.

Last night when farther got his 'call'. Mother had pulled him away and told him this, she hadn't said why though. The man smiles a little at this.

"Your a wizard Tim, a metamorphmagus as well." Tim blinks.

"You're a loony." Tim gasps at his words and quickly opens his mouth to apologise, his mother is not going to be happy! To his surprise his uncle laughs.

"Let me show you something.” Remus gets out between chuckles. He opens the small mirror and Tim watches in curiosity as he flips it around so it's facing Tim.

"W-what..?" His hair was orange! Tim’s so surprised he jumps a little, his hair changed to white! Tim’s panicking a little and his hair is quickly going to one colour to the next.

Feeling a large hand on his back calms him down slightly. The mirror is gone and Tim is now staring at his uncles comforting eyes.

"Hey, hey it's okay Tim. Take a deep breath pup.” Tim does what he says. He takes a deep breath and slowly, slowly relaxes. The white hair strand slowly turns aqua then, finally, to his normal raven hair.

Now calm Tim turns a quizzical gaze to the elder.

"You're a metamorphmagus Tim, you can change your appearance." Remus must see he's starting to panic again, the hair, as he says, "how bout we figure what each colours mean, huh?"

\-----

Remus is mad, no he's right out pissed, he can feel that damn wolf pulling at his skin. Janet, it's always Janet.

It's been six years since the death of the Potters and Peter, it's been six years since he's seen either of his nephews. Six years since Sirius betrayed them.

And all of the sudden Janet calls for a favour. Remus doesn't know why he came, to see Janet or to hopefully see Tim again. His little pup. Harry was always prongslet.

Now he's here, with this little boy who knows nothing about magic, worse, nothing about his 'family!'  
Little Tim who's six years and yet he looks four. He's so small and shy but incredibly intelligent. It makes the wolf coil and rear it’s ugly head in anger.

How dare Janet Drake go all over the world, leaving this boy! How dare she be so strict on him, Tim barley sees her! Remus remembers the look on this child's face when Janet simply smiled at him. Pure shock, he's not used to that! That had Remus thinking, if Tim is so shocked by a smile what about a hug? What would he feel then?

"Remus?" Remus blinks before looking at Janet. She's holding the door open, it's time for him to leave. He’ll be coming back, he and Janet have sorted out a schedule. Remus turns his gaze to the boy, he's so tiny.

Ignoring the piercing gaze of his old friend Remus kneels down in front of the boy and pulls him into his arms. Closing his eyes to try to ignore the way Tim’s hair turns white to silver then to a soft yellow.

Swallowing thickly Remus pulls away from the hug and smiles at the little boy with shocking blue eyes. He waves and Tim does a small one as he heads out the door. He barley glances at Janet as he leaves. He wonders if the wolf would’ve come out is he did.

White means shock, silver means confusion and the soft yellow had meant happiness.

Remus decides the wolf would've came out. He would’ve let it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy: yellow  
> Sick: purple  
> Panic: change of colours  
> Sad: dark blue  
> Bitter: brown  
> Mad: red  
> Pissed: blood red  
> Numb: grey  
> Relaxed: Aqua  
> Annoyed: maroon  
> Excited: mixture of happy colours  
> Scared/surprised: White  
> Love bright pink  
> Tender: baby yellow  
> Heartbreak: black  
> Embarrassed: pale red  
> Disappointed: dull black  
> Proud: gold  
> Nervous/worried: olive  
> Curious: orange  
> Impatient: green  
> Confused: silver  
> Shy: light pink


	3. The incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tims seventh birthday and nothing goes as planned.

Tim didn't know wether to feel excited or not. Today he was turning seven and uncle Remus was coming over. That's good, Tim knew that but father wouldn't be happy.

Father doesn't like Remus and Tim had a feeling he was scared of his uncle because he's a wizard. But wouldn't that mean father was scared of him, Tim? Tim loves his father, he hopes he isn't scared of him.

It's currently eight in the morning and Tim is helping Ms. Mac make breakfast, blue berries and pancakes. Normally Tim wouldn't be allowed this but it's one of his and Ms. Mac’s secrets. They have ten secrets. Ms. Mac had given a very nice present, a hug and they get to watch a movie while his parents are away. Tim asked if uncle Remus could come, Ms. Mac had said yes. So to repay Ms. Mac’s kindness Tim is helping with the dishes despite her protests.

"Come on Tim, let's go play in the garden while we wait for uncle Remus and your parents to arrive." Ms. Mac gestures to the front door and Tim fast walks ahead, smiling.

His parents went on a business trip for the last two months and they said they'll be coming back today. Tim won't be surprised if their flight gets delayed, it happens a awful lot so his parents never make it to 'important' days like Christmas or Easter.

Tim doesn’t mind, it happens a lot and Tim was raised not to be selfish. Besides Tim gets to explore the garden and practice his tree climbing skills! He's not very strong as he doesn't play sport. Father had tried to teach him but it hadn’t worked out and soon enough he’d be on his way to the airport. Father didn’t get much time to play with Tim.

He runs out to the garden to find his tree, it's very big with a lot of leaves and it's also very strong and sturdy. This way when Tim climbs on it he can see the forest near his garden. Tim wishes he lived in a more populated area, maybe then he'd get to see Batman and Robin.

\-----

It one in the afternoon when Ms. Mac calls Tim into the house.

"Come on Timmy-" that's another secret, "let's go inside for a while, yeah?" Tim hops down from his tree and follows Ms. Mac inside.

He sits on the counter stool as Ms. Mac makes some hot chocolate. Tim can't help but feel disappointed, uncle Remus hasn't shown up.

"Chin up dear." Tim glances up at her, she's smiling gently with two lukewarm cups of cocos in her hands. Tim gently takes his and takes a sip, the chocolate is nice and soothing.

They finish their drinks quietly and Tim wonders if he should ask Ms. Mac a question. Tim’s not allowed to annoy the maids but Ms. Mac is his friend, one of his only friends, she wouldn't tell, would she? No, she wouldn't. Shyly Tim speaks up;

"Do you know why uncle Remus hasn't shown up?" Tim speaks hesitantly, nervously.

"Sorry dear, I don't." Tim slowly nods, maybe he's busy, yeah that's got to be it.

Ms. Mac watches as the little boys hair goes dull, disappointed and yet he's understanding all the same. Biting her lip she makes a decision.

"Come on Timmy, I want to show you something." She watches as the dull hair goes orange with a tad of silver. With a laugh she takes the curious and confused boys hand and heads upstairs.

Tim follows Ms. Mac as they head to her room, he's feeling a little scared, he's not allowed here.

"Don't be scared dear, it'll be our little secret," whispers Ms. Mac. Tim grins, that'll be eleven secrets. Ms Mac pulls out a trunk and plops it onto the bed before doing so herself. Once settled she pats the spot next to her. Slowly, feeling like an intruder, Tim climbs onto the bed. Together they open the trunk.

Tim gasps. That's a wand! Like uncle Remus’. With amazed eyes Tim whips around to face Ms. Mac. “You’re a witch!" Heanages to breathe out in his shock.

"Indeed I am." Ms. Mac’s voice drips with amusement, eyes crinkled with her smile.

He’s feeling shy again, why would she show him something so special like this? Pulling the little confidence he has, Tim asks;

"Can you show me something?"

\-----

It's eight thirty and Tim is tucked up in his bed, exhausted and happy. Ms. Mac had shown lots of different spells, she had turned his watch into a boot! She also taught him what muggleborns, halfbloods and purebloods are, Tim found out he's a muggleborn and a lot more!

It had been so amazing and Tim felt special, someone had shared something so special to him so easily, it's never ever happened before!

It turns out his parents business trip will last another two weeks. Tim’s not surprised but he did get a little shock when a parcel arrived at the front door. His father had gotten him a camera that uses film! Tim was so excited he nearly dropped it.

The only thing that had Tim feeling a little down was that uncle Remus didn't come. He did get a letter saying that he was sick. It had made Tim feel selfish, who was he to ask a sick person to come over to watch Tim have fun? It wouldn't have been fun for his uncle.

Tim pushes that thought out of his head, it's time to go to Gotham city. It's time to see Batman and Robin.

\-----

Tim has decided it's the best birthday ever! He had caught a shot of Batman on a gargoyle and Robin doing a handstand to avoid a bullet. They were a little blurry but Tim was so proud his hair had turned golden! All he needs to do now is figure out how to get a dark room....

Climbing over the gate was a bit of a struggle, but he eventually landed on his feet on the other side. With a quick glance to see if Ms. Mac was lurking somewhere, Tim sprinted across the lawn to the tree next to his room. Double checking his camera was secured around his neck, Tim gripped into the bark and dug his toes into openings in the tree and heaved. Finally reaching the branch that led to his small balcony he crawled against the trunk, pushing away some twigs as he went. At the end of the branch Tim unhooked his camera from his neck to lower it onto the balcony.

Sighing in relief Tim wiped his sweaty palms against his pants. Adjusting his grip he lifted his leg-

_GRR_

Tim yelped in surprise and felt himself falling, quickly he reached his arm up to wrap around the branch. Heart beating wildly and cold sweat clinging to his skin he manages to swing his body until he could wrap his legs around the branch. Feeling foolish for looking like a sloth he managed to move his aching limbs so he was facing the right way up.

Leaning his back against the tree he gulped down deep breaths. If he had fallen he would've fell two stories. The branch could’ve snapped under the movement as well and then he would’ve been in trouble. Pulling down his sleeve to wipe at his forehead Tim gazes at the sky for a few seconds.

Eventually calming Tim looked to the forest, that's where the growl came from. A frown pulls his lips down and his brow furrows, the animal sounds like it was in pain! Tim didn't know what a hurt animal sounded like, he's never seen one before, except rats and spiders and worms and butterflies but that's all.

Hurriedly scrambling down the tree Tim ran on sore legs to the other side to find the concrete wall, counting the cracks as he ran alongside it. There! At the count of fifteen Tim found the crack in the wall, it wasn't too large but he could easily squirm through it.

Crouching down he winched, his clothes were going to be a mess. Tim will have to apologise to Ms. Mac for the mess. Shaking his head he ducked down and began to carefully crawl on the pointy concrete and cold dirt that's staining his fingers.

Standing up slowly Tim crouched behind one of the many trees. Poking his head out he squinted into the darkness, it may be close to morning but the trees cover the lightening of the day.

Not hearing or seeing anything Tim backed up, the forest was making him shiver and sweat. Feeling a wet heat on his neck made him freeze. Slowly Tim inched his head around to stare into the eyes of the massive furry figure.

A loud howl broke free from the werewolfs throat as he buckled in pain. Scrambling back on his hands and knees Tim watched on in horror for the creature, it howls and withers of pain before growling again. Shaking his snout it stands to his full height in anger before his black eyes found Tim’s. For some reason he doesn’t feel scared.

He remembers his mother saying how some people react in anger if their scared or hurt, surely it's the same for animals too?

Tim stays still as the wolf sniffs at him, if he stays still it might calm down. Another pained howl escapes the wolf as he stumbles back into a rock. Tim gasps in shock, that could've hurt him. As the wolf looks up all Tim can see in his eyes are pain and anger. Hs knows what's coming and before he can reassure the wolf it pounces.

He’s crying out as teeth rip into the side of his stomach with a wet squelch. Things start to go black as Tim watches the full moon disappear and the sun come up. He faintly hears a sob, it's not him....

"Oh god, what have I done?!..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy: yellow  
> Sick: purple  
> Panic: change of colours  
> Sad: dark blue  
> Bitter: brown  
> Mad: red  
> Pissed: blood red  
> Numb: grey  
> Relaxed: Aqua  
> Annoyed: maroon  
> Excited: mixture of happy colours  
> Scared/surprised: White  
> Love bright pink  
> Tender: baby yellow  
> Heartbreak: black  
> Embarrassed: pale red  
> Disappointed: dull black  
> Proud: gold  
> Nervous/worried: olive  
> Curious: orange  
> Impatient: green  
> Confused: silver  
> Shy: light pink


	4. The aftermath

Tim feels exhausted and tired and groggy, he decides it doesn't make much sense at all, he just woke up after all. Blinking the black dots away he turns his head to the clinking sound.

"Ms. Mac..?" Tim flinches as the women jumps in surprise before whirling around so fast he wondered if she got whiplash.

"Oh Tim dear, you’re awake! I'll go get some water, yeah?" Tim’s grateful, his throat does feel a little scratchy.

Somehow he manages to stay awake when Ms. Mac finally comes bustling back with a glass of water. Tim happily slurps the water down before grabbing a towel and dabbing his mouth.

"Thank you, m-ms Mac?!" His voice goes higher at the end, eyes wide and no doubt his hair is white.

Ms. Mac quickly wipes her face, eyes red and puffy. His gut sinks and guilt nips at his skin. She’s sad and yet she's here taking care of him when he’s capable of doing it himself. Tim wants to tell her to take a break but instead he mumbles;

"I'm sorry..."

Ms. Mac stares at the sorry boy with dark blue hair, scolding herself heavily she sits down on the makeshift emergency bed and cradles the poor boy. He's so young, so tiny.

Tim snuggles into the hold to comfort the elder. As she sobs into his hair he wonders why the hug feels so _wrong_. So _different_. Vaguely he remembers to ask what happened, later he thinks. Later will be good.

\-----

Tim can’t help the pinch of annoyance, Ms. Mac won't say a thing before her face scrunches up in anguish. His parents will be getting home in one week and uncle Remus hasn't visited once. Tim thinks it's because of the scar.

It’s bumpy and red, still raw and bloodied from a couple of night before. The scar covers his right side and ends just before the middle. Tim doesn’t mind looking at it but he prefers not to, it stands out too much in his pale frame.

Right now he's sitting on his stiff bed with his stiff toy teddy tucked into his side. He's going through his box of articles on the bat and the bird and the photos he captured of the dynamic duo. He’s actually surprised he hasn't been caught yet and it makes him feel like he's in a cloud. It's simply amazing.

He can't focus though and it's making him huff and slap down the photos into a disorganised mess. Huffing slightly Tim gently moves the stuffed bear on his pillow as he climbs out of bed.

He goes to his bathroom and stares at his reflection in the mirror, begging for answers. Why is Ms. Mac so sad? Why isn't uncle Remus visiting? Does his parents know? Why was that wolf so hurt and since when could they talk?

Tim felt like a brick was just thrown into his face. Ms. Mac and Remus had taught him about a couple of creatures! Pixies, mermaids and werewolfs! A werewolf was a person who was bitten and turned on the full moon. Before their transformation they can feel unwell. It was a full moon when Tim was bitten! Not only that but the moon was seen in the day! Tim’s a werewolf and so is his uncle!

Sprinting out of the bathroom Tim lifted up his floorboard and stuffed his Batman and Robin box in there. Making sure it was secure Tim sprinted out his door to find Ms. Mac. He was going to talk to his uncle and he needs her help.

Tim skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs before taking them two at a time. He was on a mission like Batman and Robin and like them, he'll complete his mission.

Skidding around the corner Tim arrived at the kitchen, she was there like he thought she would be. His hypothesis was correct.

Ms. Mac had startled at his sudden appearance, a spatial cluttering against the counter. Tim manages to breathe out a sorry as he catches his breath. He was never really a runner, it was improper as his mother said.

"Oh Tim! What's got you in such a rush?" Ms. Mac laughs out at the boys appearance. Straightening up Tim declares;

"Can you call Remus please Ms. Mac? There is something I want to discuss with him."

\-----

Remus felt sick, he had hurt his nephew, worse, he turned him into a monster. So he ran, he ran back to his make shift apartment in Gotham and had hid. Hid from the horrible world and wished he could hide from the monster inside. He hadn't heard from Mac since. She must hate him.

_Ring_

_Ring_

With shaky hands Remus picked up the phone, it was Ms. Mac. Heart dropping to his stomach he answers.

"Good evening Ms. Mac," his voice is shaky but the elderly Ravenclaw was kind enough to ignore it.

"Good evening Remus-" came a sigh and a fumble from the phone, "Tim wishes to speak with you, in person."

Feeling bile itch at his throat he swallows and answers. "I'm not sure if that's the best idea, for him or me." He states matter of factly.

"Believe me, I know-" no malice in her voice. "But our Timmy is as stubborn as his mother and father, he wants to see you Remus, the lonely boy wants his uncle."

A shuddering breath escapes his lips as the elder continues softly, fondly.

"Our Timmy is a lonely boy, already so awkward and understanding. He's seven Remus, he barley sees his parents, they barley look his way without disappointment or disgust, he's resigned himself to it. I tried to help but I can't help too much without getting fired. Janet wouldn't dare forbid you from the boy. That boy adores you Remus, you're his uncle and he doesn't blame you."

Remus is silently crying as he asks; "he knows? How?"

A chuckle comes from the phone and she continues with such love for the boy that, anyone, would mistake her for his grandmother.

"He came to me asking for me to get you, you should've seen him! Out of breath and on a mission, such a Timmy thing to do," her voice is getting lower, sadder, "after explaining himself he got sad, he thinks he's done something wrong. His hair turned dark blue and he stood strong with tears in his eyes. He's blaming himself Remus, please come over?"

The phone clicks off and Remus wipes his face and grabs his wand. It's time to see his nephew.

\-----

Tim is in his room again, he doesn’t  thinks he'll ever be like Batman or Robin, he failed his mission and now his uncle won't see him.

Hugging the stoic toy to his chest Tim bites back the tears. He's failed uncle Remus and Ms. Mac but maybe he'll get his mother to at least look at him with a smile. Tim knows it'll never happen but what can a boy do? Simply wish.

_Crack!_

Tim freezes. Peeking up from his teddy’s brown fur, he sees... Uncle Remus!

Tim watches as the man brushes off imaginary dust before he looks up and smiles at him. Walking forwards his uncle sits himself on the corner of Tim’s bed.

"How did you do that?" Tim can't help but ask. Remus smiles warmly as he begins to explain.

That night both Tim and Remus sleep peacefully. Things are fine and when the problem needs to addressed, well, they'll sort it out then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy: yellow  
> Sick: purple  
> Panic: change of colours  
> Sad: dark blue  
> Bitter: brown  
> Mad: red  
> Pissed: blood red  
> Numb: grey  
> Relaxed: Aqua  
> Annoyed: maroon  
> Excited: mixture of happy colours  
> Scared/surprised: White  
> Love bright pink  
> Tender: baby yellow  
> Heartbreak: black  
> Embarrassed: pale red  
> Disappointed: dull black  
> Proud: gold  
> Nervous/worried: olive  
> Curious: orange  
> Impatient: green  
> Confused: silver  
> Shy: light pink


	5. The young years intertwined

Tim’s feels slightly faint but that doesn’t stop the grin on his face. He's figured out who Batman and Robin are! Between being homeschooled, muggle and magic style, Tim has somehow had time to sneak out at night.

Tim remembers that one night, that one night that helped put all the puzzle pieces together. It had been close to the full moon and his senses were uncomfortably heightened, but it would help him and Tim knew that. That's why he went out.

It was a typical mugging and Tim was on the fire escape above them. He could feel the grime under his clothes and he was uncomfortable. He could smell the stench of smoke and alcohol with beer so strong it made him dizzy. He could smell the fear coming from the women and it made him want to be sick.

He didn't move.

Then suddenly a shadow cast over the drunken man and he was down. Tim had heard Robins signicture laugh and had scampered carefully up the rails to get a better look. Robin was still looking at the women as she stared gobsmacked before running. After that he had pulled out the grabble gun and shot it. Tim remembers crawling to the edge of the roof and lifting up his camera and then it happened. Robin did a quadruple flip. Only three people could do that and only one remains.

Just like that the puzzle pieces slotted together.

\-----

Tim is three years old and he's holding his mothers hand tightly as the crowd jostles them around. He’s never been to something like this before, he finds it very loud and Tim can't help but feel like jumping up and down.

When they stop, his parents talking to someone, Tim takes the chance to look around. There's a lot of people dressed in silly clothes that mother would disapprove of. There's also a big red tent with people heading into it.

Tim feels a slim hand strongly grip his shoulder, he looks up at his mother as she introduces the three strangers in front of them.

"Timothy these people are circus performers, they are acrobats. They've been kind enough to take a photo with us." Mother states. Tim catches the grimace and feels grateful the kind people missed it.

As mother and father step into place and pull on their family smiles, Tim feels a little lost. He lets out an embarrassing yelp as the boy with black hair and blue eyes gently picks him up and holds him close. Not knowing what to do with his arms and legs Tims feels grateful as the boy places him on his knee.

As the stranger taking the photos tells them to say 'cheese' Tim instantly straightens his back and puts his hands on his lap and pulls on a smile. The boy, Richard, doesn't know the proper way to do a photo, Tim decides as he's pulled to a chest and feels fingers dig into his sides. Attempting to squirm away he lets out a sound. It’s itchy? So why is he laughing? Tim giggles as he happily curls into the boy as he hears the shutter of the camera goes off.

He hears his father and the boy's mother go up to the camerawoman. Tim feels a little shy and he knows mother isn't going to be happy. But he forgets about that as the boy starts speaking;

"I'm going to do something special, a quadruple flip, all for you!" The boy happily exclaims. Tim stares wide eyed and amazed. For him..? Why?

The boy is grinning happily as he gives Tim one last hug before his mom and dad take him away. Tim blinks in surprise as the camerawoman bends down to his level.

"Here hun, keep the photo safe, yeah?"

Tim nods, he will keep the photo safe.

\-----

Tim’s crying. He can hear screams and the stench of blood is invading his nostrils. He can barley see in front of him as hordes of people sprint away in a frenzy, screaming like their life depended on it. Still he can make out the distraught boy screaming and crying over his parents.

Tim feels bad. Maybe, maybe if the boy didn't promise him anything, maybe his parents will still be here.  
His father picks him up as they rush out the tent. Still his eyes linger on the sad boy, wishing to comfort him.

He can't.

\-----

Scrambling up the tree as fast as he can, he's got to go to the dark room in the basement, uncle Remus’ doing, to print them out.

Tim jumps across to the balcony without a second thought and opens the sliding door to get to his room. He carefully puts his camera on his bed and drops to his knees to pull the lose floor board up.

Pulling up the heavy box Tim puts it on his bed and then goes to his cupboard. Climbing through the clothes Tim pulls out a smaller box, this one with a bunch of keys. Opening the lid, he pulls up the foam box to get the proper key.

Tim isn't going to risk Bruce Wayne's or Dick Grayson’s identity. Or rather Batman’s and Robin’s identity.

Tim goes back to the steel box and unlocks it, also saying his name out loud.  Ms. Mac had enchanted it. If another person tried to force the box open it would detect it and destroy everything inside. The key Tim’s holding also detects his fingerprint, the doing of a certain uncle.

Lifting the box lid up he shuffles through his photos, compared to the first shots he had taken, they get considerably better.

Tim can't help but wonder how's he's missed it. After all Bruce Wayne did adopt Richard and a year later Robin popped up. Not to mention Robin’s 'costume' is similar to the one he wore the night his parents had passed.

Locking the box back up Tim goes over to his cuboard to stew away the keys. He decides the box needs a better hiding spot. Looking over Tim heaves the small draws next to his bed out of the way. There! The floorboard is a little broken, enough to to heave it up and put the box in.

Tim did just that. His heart skipping a beat because his first ever friend was his hero.

\-----

His senses are going crazy. He's in his room and yet he can smell the coffee uncle Remus is drinking. The birds outside in the garden seem to be chirping noisily just to annoy him, he also can taste Gothams rich air more than ever.

The full moons coming out.

The first time it came out, Tim was scared, so was uncle Remus and Ms. Mac. His parents never knew, they still don't know. It'll just be another reason for his mother to be disappointed and for father to call him a monster.

Tim doesn't believe he's a monster, Tim knows Moony isn't a monster either. Gingerly he touches the bracelet around his wrist. Remus and a 'friend’ of his had created it to shield Tim’s metamorphmagus abilities to the muggles. It also helps on the full moon, it keeps his senses from going crazy and it makes the full moon transformation less painful. That doesn't mean Tim doesn't wake up with some scars he doesn't remember, it happens a lot but, he thinks, he’s  starting to control the wolf in him.

Remus and Ms. Mac were surprised and grateful for him. Tim felt bad, uncle Remus couldn't do it but maybe Tim can look after uncle Remus’ wolf side. He can do that.

Tim looks up at the clock as it dings, sunset is coming.

\-----

Walking into the forest with his uncle, together they walk into the most secluded part of the green forest, it's away from civilisation and they can't be heard.

They go over to 'their' tree and sit down waiting for the moon to peak through the leaves. Then they wait and Tim thanks Ms. Mac in his head, he knows she'll be waiting with some hot cocoa and chocolate. It's a relieving difference compared to what the night will bring.

The moon peaks through the leaves and chases away the shadows.

Tim clenches his teeth and closes his eyes as the discomfort begins. His skin bubbles away like paint being burnt as fur takes its place. He can feel his jaw clicking out of place and stretch and grow and thin to fit his new skull. Bones can be heard cracking and re-mending itself. Tim closes his eyes and wishes it to be finished.

Soon he’s a whimpering black pup with blue eyes and white teeth. He opens his eyes and realises he's got complete control. Tim’s no longer a werewolf but a simple wolf. So this happens once you get complete control?

Tim lifts up his snout to look at the annoyed werewolf in front him. With a snort he clambers up on his paws and nudges his uncle. This is uncle moony. The grumpy wolf barley glances at him as he howls at the moon. A Wolfie grin crosses his face and he joins in.

Two wolfs howling at the moon.

\-----

Tim’s curled up on his bed in slight pain. Moony had come across a kitten and decided to 'play.' Tim managed to grab the kitten by the scruff of her neck and run, thus starting the hunting game.

It ended up with the kitten scared but unscathed, moony happily wagging his tail, and Tim being tossed around like a rag doll. It wasn't too bad actually, except for the newly required scar when the kitten decided to scratch him. Tim decides he's not an animal person, ironically enough.

Uncle Remus is sleeping on the spare couch with far less scars then usual. Ms. Mac is in the kitchen cooking some roast dinner for them all. After all mother and father are coming back today. It's been five months with no calls or letters. He’s not surprised.

Finally uncurling from his position Tim jumps from the bed. Time to help Ms. Mac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy: yellow  
> Sick: purple  
> Panic: change of colours  
> Sad: dark blue  
> Bitter: brown  
> Mad: red  
> Pissed: blood red  
> Numb: grey  
> Relaxed: Aqua  
> Annoyed: maroon  
> Excited: mixture of happy colours  
> Scared/surprised: White  
> Love bright pink  
> Tender: baby yellow  
> Heartbreak: black  
> Embarrassed: pale red  
> Disappointed: dull black  
> Proud: gold  
> Nervous/worried: olive  
> Curious: orange  
> Impatient: green  
> Confused: silver  
> Shy: light pink


	6. 19th of July

Ms. Mac is gone. Tim knows it’s all his fault, he got to attached and mother noticed. Mothers number one rule to the maids is not to get attached, the rule goes both ways.

The day Ms. Mac left, they lost two secrets. Ms. Mac had given him a hug and Tim had clung onto the elder witch, right in front of mother. She left with a kiss on the forehead and a whispered; “bye, Timmy.”

Tim was alone again. Uncle Remus had to go back to his home, he was searching for work. Mother and father went overseas again and Tim knows they don’t love him. At least they don’t know how to show it. It hurts.

Tim feels like crying but he won’t allow himself. He’s ten after all, he knows crying isn’t allowed. He’d be weak, Tim’s not weak. So as his throat burns and eyes sting Tim holds it in. It’s not the first time he’s been alone after all. The good thing is he knows how to cook and clean to perfection. Mother wouldn’t allow anything less.

Ding

Ding

Ding

Ding

As the clock begins to chime, meaning it’s twelve Tim knows he better get to bed. He shouldn’t be awake this late but chasing after Batman and Robin has stuffed up his sleeping schedule. He would’ve gone tonight but there’s a snow storm, Tim reckons Bruce and Richard wouldn’t even be out tonight.

So he musters up all his energy and heaves the covers that don’t do anything and crawls into the cold bed. In the cold room that attacks his skin. Shuffling around Tim tries to get warm, it doesn’t work so he yanks his covers off in frustration. If he can’t sleep he’ll be useful. That’s all he’s good at, mother says he needs to get better.

So he walks the halls of the dark and cold mansion and listens to the familiar creaks. He know every room to every last detail except one, his parents room. Tim walks past it with a shiver and heads to the kitchen, it’ll be warmer in there. More memories.

Stepping down the stairs Tim skips the steps that creak, if he doesn’t make a sound he’ll feel a little better about disobeying his parents rule. Twisting around the corner he blinks in surprise, a barn owl is on the pearl white counter.

He’s scrambling to the owl and held out his arm for the owl to perch on him. The owl hoots it’s approval as she flaps her wings and jumps on his arm. Tim quickly scans the counter top, if there’s a single scratch or scrape he’ll get a spanking and would be ignored for two weeks. Being ignored isn’t nothing new but the spanking hurts badly and so does the disappointment on his parents face.

A very long overseas trip is the worst punishment.

A sigh of relief escapes his lips as the countertop remains crystal clean. He turns away from it to look at the owl who’s staring at him with big eyes.

“You’re lucky you didn’t scratch anything girl, why are you here?” Tim speaks quietly to the owl and she stares back like he’s stupid. The owl flaps her wings again and it catches Tim’s attention to the scroll tapped to her leg.

“Sorry girl, please stay still,” Tim mumbles to the frenzied owl as his nimble and scarred hands easily untie the tight ribbon. The owl hoots in what Tim assumes is a thankyou and flaps to the open window sill.

He unrolls the scroll to reveal black inked writing, some parts slightly smudged. It’s from Ms. Mac!

 _Dear young Timothy,_  
_I’m so sorry I had to leave you all alone in that gigantic house, I promise that I’ll write as much as I can. If I could visit you I promise you I would but I’m getting a little to old to apparate around like I used too. You’re a brilliant and bright child and you’ll do the wizarding world good. When you’re old enough come visit me if you wish, I’d love some company. Talk  
Write to you soon, love Ms. Mac._

_P.s Tooty (the owl) has a parcel on her leg, it has some ink and parchment in it so we can continue to write to each other. (Also your uncle Remus!)_

Tim’s cheeks are feeling rather hot as he rolls up the scroll again. He decides when he’s old enough he’ll visit Ms. Mac. A screech from Tooty makes him jump.

“Sorry Tooty, I’ll take the parcel and reply to Ms. Mac then you can go.” Tim informs the annoyed owl. She seems to give him the stink eye as Tim unwraps the parcel and opens it.

He runs his fingers over the stack of parcels and can smell Ms. Mac’s flowery perfume on them. Putting them down Tim picks up the cool blue ink bottle and inspects it; never ending ink! The bottle reads.

Tim carefully put the blue bottle down, its never ending ink, Tim doesn’t want to see what happens if the bottle breaks. Ruffling through the paper Tim finds the last item. A feather.

Grabbing a piece of parchment Tim settles down in a stool and begins to write in messy handwriting, after putting newspaper down.

 _Dear Ms. Mac,_  
_Thank you for the letter and I’ll enjoy hearing from you. Im sorry you got fired as it is my fault. Tooty is quite a moody owl but she’s seems curious as well, I hope she likes me. If you still want to talk to me after my mistake I’ll send a warning letter when my parents arrive. Thankyou for the presents and I hope you’ll forgive me.  
Sincerely, Timothy._

Tim wrote his letter and grimace at the splotchy and smudged writing, he’ll have to get better. Rolling up the parchment he ties the worn ribbon around it and coaxed the agitated owl to deliver the letter. Once he got the letter tied around the leg Tim gave Tooty a small scratch telling her she was free to go.

As the now calm snow blew into the house the barn owl flew off into the night.

The house felt cold once again.

———

His hands are wet and clammy, in a hour he turns eleven years old, he’ll get his hogwarts letter soon. He hasn’t stopped shaking at all, uncle Remus has tried and failed to calm Tim down. It hasn’t worked, the hair gives it away. It’s a little disappointing the braclet doesn’t work on magic folk.

Uncle Remus has stayed the night, he’s sleeping in a guest room. Mother and father had emailed him yesterday saying happy birthday, they only remembered because of Remus. Tim doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or not. It really doesn’t matter, his parents acknowledged him, no need for Tim to be selfish. They’ve done enough for him. Mother kept reminding him of it.

_Hoot!_

Tim looks up at the night sky. An owl flew above his head and Tim couldn’t help but wonder if it’s the owl delivering his hogwarts letter. Shaking his head he manages to settle down on the edge of the building, it wasn’t the tallest building in Gotham but it wasn’t short.

Tim breaths in the night air, it’s nearly the nineteenth of July, his birthday. His tight muscles are coming undone and Tim knew if there were any magical folk around the would see his hair would be an aqua colour.

_Crack!_

A yelp escapes Tim as he scrambles back from the ledge, the roof was cracking at the edge, a black thing sticking through the bricks. Is that a grabbel gun?!

Tim slowly crawled forward, being careful of his camera. A line was attached to it! Without any warning a yellow, red, green and black blur shot up into the dark sky and landed with a undetectable thud.

Tim slowly looks up at the boy grinning at him. His hero and his first ever friend was the first person who ever hugged him.

“Hi! I saw you sitting on this boring roof a mile away! What are you doing here anyway, it’s nearly midnight!” The boy chirped, a touch of concern leaking out.

Swallowing thickly Tim speaks to the happy, yet worried Robin; “I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk.” It wasn’t a complete lie.

“This late?”

Tim nodded.

“Hey that’s a nice camera!” The raven haired boy exclaimed. Tim feels his cheeks heat up and he’s silently thanking uncle Remus for the bracelet.

Fiddling with the straps around his neck Tim mumbles a thank you.

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

_Ding_

His head snaps towards the Gotham bell. It’s twelve o’clock, Tim Drake has officially turned eleven years old, he is legally allowed to go to Hogwarts. That is if he even got accepted.

“Hey, you ok? You look a little shaken.” Tim turns back to the boy in the ‘costume.’ If Tim is eleven that means Richard is seventeen or sixteen.

“I’m okay, it’s just my birthday today.” Tim trails off awkwardly as he watches a warm smile grow on the young mans face. The young man hops forward and plops down next to him.

“It is? How old are ya?” The boy happily asks. Tim once again fiddles with the straps around his neck.

“Eleven.” Richard looks a little surprised at that, Tim knows he’s rather small for his age. Mother says he’s not eating enough greens.

“Really? That’s cool! Hey, what’s your name?”

“Timothy Drake.” The boy reels back slightly and Tim frowns a little. Had he done something wrong? Robin quickly straightens himself and gestures to the camera.

“Since it’s your birthday Timmy, how about we take a photo? You can’t show anyone though.” Tim nods his head a little too fast and Robin laughs. Tim likes his laugh.

The older boy lifts the camera from around Tim’s neck and faces the lens’ towards them. Tim straightens his back and puts on his polite smile. Déjà vu hits him like a slap to the face as the boy digs his fingers into his side and Tim squirms as laughs bubbles from his lips. It is decided that Richard still doesn’t know how to takes a proper photo. He can’t find himself to care.

Tim doesn’t hear the camera click but once the ‘tickling’ session stops Robin’s carefully handing the camera back to him. He’s got a fond smile on and Tim thinks maybe Richard remembers him. A ruffle of the hair and then he’s gone with a swish of the cape.

Tim decides turning eleven is the best thing that’s ever going to happened to him.

———

“Welcome back master Dick.” Robin grins at Alfred and peels off his mask to become Dick Grayson.

Happily taking the hot chocolate from the butlers plate Dick smiles a little brighter at the thought of a certain boy.

“Master Dick?” Alfred raises an thin eyebrow and Dick begins explaining.

“I met a little boy today, he was on a roof and something was familiar about him.” Dick hums.

“I assume you followed that curiosity of yours?”

Dick grins widely, good old Alfie. “Yeah turns out his name was Tim Drake, he was at the circus that night,” Dick trails off at the end and begins busying himself to find a certain picture.

Dick pulls it up on his gauntlet and finds the picture of two women with two man and two raven haired boys with blue eyes.

Walking toward the man that might as well be king Dick shows him the picture. The picture has four smiling adults, two happy and the other two slightly forced and ever so slightly fond as they glance at the youngest.

Dick remembers that picture, little Timmy didn’t know what to do with his arms so Dick had placed him on his knee. As the women said cheese the boy had pulled a business professional photo. He hadn’t wanted any of that so Dick pulled the kid into his chest and tickled him mercilessly. The photo was caught with the boy smiling a big true smile and Dick had been grinning as well. When the photo was shown Dick wished he could’ve kept it but the little boy was so happy to have that he didn’t mind to much. It had made him smile the first time in weeks when the photo was sent to him after their.... He didn’t normally do that with the few guest but something about Tim caught his attention.

“A very well photo indeed, I believe I’ve seen it framed in your room?” Dick nodded at the butler as he looked for another photo. He felt bad about placing a small gadget on Tim’s camera, it’s just to have the copy of the photo of them taken tonight. Swiping across the pulled up screen Dick finds the photo. Without a second thought he saved it and deletes the rest. Sure he is curious but there Tim’s, not his.

Full screening the photo Dick admired the photo with Alfred. Tim’s cheeks were red from the cold and laughter and Dick is leaning over his shoulder grinning, his nose a slight red.

“A keeper indeed sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy: yellow  
> Sick: purple  
> Panic: change of colours  
> Sad: dark blue  
> Bitter: brown  
> Mad: red  
> Pissed: blood red  
> Numb: grey  
> Relaxed: Aqua  
> Annoyed: maroon  
> Excited: mixture of happy colours  
> Scared/surprised: White  
> Love bright pink  
> Tender: baby yellow  
> Heartbreak: black  
> Embarrassed: pale red  
> Disappointed: dull black  
> Proud: gold  
> Nervous/worried: olive  
> Curious: orange  
> Impatient: green  
> Confused: silver  
> Shy: light pink


	7. The letter and a visit to Diagon alley!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets his letter and meets some people!

After Tim’s special photo with Robin he had headed back home, heart hammering in his chest. He had climbed up the same tree to get to the same creaky balcony to shuffle under cold sheets in a room always frozen. His mind occupied with how everything is going to be different soon. He’ll be somewhere new and it won’t be so cold.

————

 

His uncle ran a scarred hand through Tim’s olive locks as they round the corner to the kitchen. Two owls sat on stools, Tooty, Tim recognised, and another. He recognised it as a horned owl. The horned owl dropped a letter then was gone.

”Go on, pup.” Came his uncles reassuring voice. Tim’s hair was white.

Deciding not to keep him waiting Tim went to Tooty first. Calming down he gently pet the bird as she hooted excitedly, flapping her wings. Carful, as not to hurt her, he reached for the scroll tied to a leg. It’s from Ms. Mac.

_Timmy,_

_happy eleventh birthday! You’re going to be heading off to hogwarts soon, it’s a little nerve wracking, isn’t it? I was like that too when it was my turn. Sorry the letter is so short but I do have a present for you. Uncle Remus and me pitched in to get it, hope you like it! Write back soon love,_

_Ms. Mac._

Knowing his face was red, Tim, quite embarrassed and happy, shyly looks at his uncle. The tall man was holding a wrapped parcel in his hands with a warm smile. With a nod of his uncles head Tim, shyly, hair a light pink, shuffles forwards. This present was quite deer if Ms. Mac and uncle Remus both got it. Tim wasn’t worth this much....

With care the parcel was passed into his arms and Tim carefully guided himself to a chair. Gently he pulled the string undone to get to the brown paper. Tim tried not to rip it, it costs so much he didn’t want anything broken. No ones ever used this much money on him and they shouldn’t have to.

Paper finally off he could see a small black box. Feeling the air shift Tim turns to his uncle who was now kneeling beside him. Feeling bad for being slow he gently lifted the lid off to reveal a, hogwarts cressed pocket watch. It had the houses in the front.

”This watch tells you how your friends are. If a cared one is lost or in danger their hand, the watch hand, will turn toward it. Since it’s only a small one you’ll have to say the name of the person. If something bad happens the watch will shine-“ Tim was feeling flustered, all this for him? Tim didn’t know what to say as questions buzzed through his head. Would it work for muggles? “-it also works on magic folk and muggles, as long as they are close to you.” His uncle finished. Tim wondered if he was a mind reader.

Tim gently clasped the watch onto his person, he’ll have to keep this safe.

“How do cared ones get into the pocket watch?” Tim had to ask. He didn’t want to sound ungrateful he was just so curious!

“The watch is connected to you Tim, it knows who you care about. It’ll know.”

Tim leaned forward and gave the man a hug. He knew uncle Remus was already in the watch. He felt larger arms engulf him and he mumbles a, ‘thankyou.’ Tim just knew his hair would be a yellow colour. As they pulled apart his uncle ruffled his slowly turning black hair before handing him his letter. His hogwarts letter.

Feeling all sorts of emotions Tim opened it with shaky fingers.

Three things fell out. Two pieces of paper and, what looks like, a ticket.

Not knowing what one to look at first he turns to his uncle. He nods to one and Tim picks it up.

_To: Mr Timothy Drake_

_2nd floor, Gotham_

_Dear Mr Drake,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 of July._

_yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_deputy headmistress._

With shaky hands Tim sets down the letter. This is really happening he thinks as he looks at the equipment list.

Looking at his uncle who is grinning, Tim can’t help but smile as his uncle makes this day even better.

”Lets go to Diagon alley.”

————

Tim had wanted to argue with his uncle, this is _more_ than enough, but Remus wasn’t having any of it. So Tim was taught how to use floo powder and understand the floo network. It really was fascinating. And all of the sudden they’re in London. He follows closely behind as he attempts to brush the soot off of his clothes.

Feeling a hand land on his shoulder Tim peaked through raven hair at his uncle. They had arrived at the leaky couldron. Leaning closer Tim could see how muggles simply walked past, they didn’t even acknowledge its existence. Enchanted? Tim mused as they walked through a creaky wooden door.

Tim instantly heard the chatter and the smell was rather awful. Uncle Remus simply guided them through it before heading to a back door. He hadn’t known what he was expecting but a brick wall wasn’t it. Tim wondered if it was a prank.

_Maybe it all was._

But as the taller man looked from the trash can to the bricks all the while pulling out his wand, Tim wondered if it was. He tapped the bricks, three up and two across and he watched in shocked silence as the bricks seemed to solve their own puzzle.

As a gap begins to form he’s overwhelmed by the chatter of people and cries of animals. Tim hasn’t heard so much _laughter_ before as he watches shops and figures form in front of his very eyes. A brick wall hid all this!

Diagon alley continues to buzz with life.

————

Tim is having the best day of his life! He’s seen so many amazing things and watched as whispers left lips and wands sparkle with magic, like it was _normal._

Tim supposes it is for them and it makes everything so much more _real_ , so much more cooler!

They had already gotten most of his school things and a bit more. He had signed up to receive a muggle newspaper to get updates on Batman and Robin, he also has gotten extra books. Particularly about the wizarding world history and extremely useful jinxes and charms. He had, somehow, managed to avoid buying the whole store. He had more than enough after all.

Walking out the robe store, Tim had gotten a very bubbly trainee, Tim realised he had to get one more thing. A wand. His chest felt like fireworks were going off and his palms got slick with sweat. He clutches at his sleeves knowing he’ll have to get the wrinkles out or mother won’t be happy. 

Together Tim and Remus arrive at Ollivanders wand shop. Is he shaking? Tim’s pretty sure he’s shaking. Taking a deep breath he watches as the olive and white in his hair, slowly, ever so slowly turn back to his raven locks.

”Tim.” Tim looks at his uncle. He looks, sorry? about something.

”Tim I got to go collect something, can you get your wand by yourself?” No, Tim wants to say.

He nods.

Looking relieved Remus puts a hand in his shoulder. “I’ll be back soon.” Then he was walking away.

A ‘come back’ was stuck in Tim’s throat before he turns back to the wand shop.

With little courage he opens the door, mother would be disappointed. As he walks into the shop he can’t help but feel immense relief that there’s only one person in here. It’s not the shop owner but a girl his age, Tim thinks, with long blond hair with curls. The girl is rather pale as she hums to herself, looking around.

”Hmm?” She hums as she looks up, making eye contact with him. She has a thoughtful dreamy look on her face. It suits her.

”You have aqua hair.” She states, pointing. Tim flushes in embarrassment, his hair turns a pale red.

The girl blinks. “That’s nice.” It’s so genuine that Tim flushed darker, his hair does the same. Oh how he wishes the braclet worked for wizards and witches. Don’t be ungrateful he scolds himself.

”May I touch it?” Tim jumps in surprise before nodding awkwardly. The girl pushes a pale wry hand through his hair before smiling in content.

”It’s nice, the colours suits you.” The girl says, head cocked like a dogs.

Tim reckons the girl is rather bold, if not, honest.

”I’m Tim Drake.” He tells her because he hasn’t spoken yet and mother had taught him to introduce himself to new people.

The girl laughs softly before grabbing his hand with both of hers and shakes. Tim doesn’t say anything. Her hands are cold but her heart is obviously warm.

”Luna Lovegood,” she hums, smiling, “friends?” Tim grins behind a sleeve before nodding. That’s four friends! If you count uncle Remus and Ms. Mac, which he did.

“Ahem,” a scratchy cough.

Both newly acquainted friends turn towards the man. He has grey messy hair and he looks amused. Tim likes him, mother wouldn’t and maybe that’s why he does.

”Wands, yes?” The man, Ollivander asks.

Tim nods quietly but Luna hums shaking her head. Tim looks at her in confusion, she is a witch, right? She simply holds up  her hands and he quickly understands. She’s ten, not yet eleven.

She steps over and runs her fingers through his, now, light red hair before waving, a skip in her step as she leaves the shop. The bell dings as the door closes. Tim wonders if it’ll be a ‘tradition’ when they meet again. Tim decides he likes Luna, she’s nice.

”Wand?” Tim flushes and nods, he’s still embarrassed. Is his hair ever going to go back to normal?

”Arms up and stay still.” The man says and suddenly Tim’s staring at a tape measure. Tim does as asked and the flying tape measure does what it has to do as Ollivander looks through boxes.

Tim takes the chance to look around. Behind the counter there are heaps of shelf’s with even more rectangular boxes. The boxes have different lengths and width but have the same simple pattern. Some look rather new while some are collecting dust.

_snap_

Tim doesn’t jump this time as the tape crashes to the ground. Ollivander is pulling out a box while asking questions.

”Left handed or right?” 

“Right.”

He hums as he put the box back, tittering as he looked around. Tim feels bad for some reason. All this work for him? 

“Ah!” He pulls out a box, muttering under his breath. “Holly wood, 11 inches, Phoenix feather.”

Ollivander passes the wand to Tim and Tim can’t help but study it.

”Go on, give it a flick!” Tim looks at the man, he’s not so sure about this. 

He takes a breath and flicks the wand. Nothing happens. Suddenly smoke invades his lungs and Tim stumbles back staring at the counter, the counter was in fire! Not looking all that bothered Ollivander swishes his own wand and the fire stops, like it never even existed.

”Hmm, I think not,” Tim wished Luna stayed, or uncle Remus was here.

The wand is taken away only to be replaced by a new one. Tim looks at the lengthy wand, and quite hesitantly, swishes it. Green bubbles come from the tip of the wand, it seems fine before it _pops_! spreding flies everywhere. Tim winches and waves his hands, trying to get the insects off of him.

Ollivander looks intrigued as he swishes his own wand, instantly the bubbles and flies are gone. Frowning Tim turns to the shop owner;

”I’m sorry,” Tim says sincerely. He’s caused so much trouble.

”Quite alright,” the elder says, waving a dismissive hand.

Tim watches as the man disappears and lets the disappointment sink into his bones. He guesses he wasn’t cut out to be a wizard after all. He doesn’t notice his hair go slightly duller.

”Ah ha! I’ve found the perfect one!” Tim looks up at the yelling man. He looks so happy and giddy for Tim to try. _I guess, if I make him happy_ he thinks as he grabs the wand _, I’ll give it a try._

With a mere flick of the wand Tim feels warmth like never before, he’s always so _cold_ that he happily lets it warm him up.

Tim breathes as he looks at the wand.

”I believe we’ve found the right wand for you, young man.” Tim smiles slightly as the man explains what his wand is made of.

This man obviously loves his job and he’s quite good at it aswell.

His wand is seven inches, holly wood, slightly bendy with a dragon heartstring. Tim doesn’t know what it means and it might not even be very important, Tim loves it anyway.

**knock**

**knock**  

Tim looks at the window, there is a familiar scarred face. Grinning Tim hands the man his sickles with a very grateful thankyou as he leaves the shop.

The bell dings as he leaves.

”Did you get your wand?” Remus asks warmly.

Tim nods slightly as he holds the wand out to Remus, it’s in his box but Tim kind of wants to hold onto it.

”Why don’t you hold it? Lets go home-“ Tim feels cold at the mention, “- I got a surprise for you,” Tim’s opens his mouth to protest but before a word gets out they’re suddenly standing in his parents lounge room with a loud _crack_!

”How?” Tim stumbles back, landing on the couch.

”Sorry pup, I should’ve warned you. It’s called apparition.” Tim nods despite the simple explanation. He already forgives Remus, he hadn’t done anything wrong after all. Besides Tim’s parents never bother telling him anything. Tim’s used to it.

“Pup, I want you to meet someone.”

Uncle Remus holds out a black kitten with green eyes, part of its ear is missing and Tim feels with dread and happiness at the same time.

Happiness wins as he takes ‘Smokey’ into his arms, a little voice whispering in his ear.

**’Mothers not going to like this.’**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy: yellow  
> Sick: purple  
> Panic: change of colours  
> Sad: dark blue  
> Bitter: brown  
> Mad: red  
> Pissed: blood red  
> Numb: grey  
> Relaxed: Aqua  
> Annoyed: maroon  
> Excited: mixture of happy colours  
> Scared/surprised: White  
> Love bright pink  
> Tender: baby yellow  
> Heartbreak: black  
> Embarrassed: pale red  
> Disappointed: dull black  
> Proud: gold  
> Nervous/worried: olive  
> Curious: orange  
> Impatient: green  
> Confused: silver  
> Shy: light pink


	8. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake makes some more friends! (Finally!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’ve decided that this is going to be a series because having 7 books in one is going to be a lot! As you can tell this is about the philosophers stone! So when it’s the chamber of Secrets it’ll be the second part to the series!

It’s September, the 1st of September. Tim’s silently freaking about because he’s about to go to hogwarts! A school of witchcraft and wizardry and he won’t be coming back home for good until July the 1st.

Tim watches the clock; 9:30. It ticks slow, so slowly that it’s tormenting him. Like it wants him to suffer.

But he waits, he waits because he’s a good boy, he waits because he knows he won’t be able to see his mother and father as much. He only sees them for, at least, four months out of a year. It’s been getting less and less each time, planes delayed, meetings longer with more dig discoveries.

So Timothy Drake waits.

He waits as his mother cards green fingernails through his hair, he waits as his father pats him on the shoulder. He waits as the new nanny packs the car and he feels sick.

Mother kisses his cheek and he flushes a splotchy colour, mother isn’t normally this affectionate. Father laughs a booming laugh and he no longer feels sick, he’s happy.

His hair turns a soft yellow and knowing his parents won’t see it, more than once it’s filled him with relief. Because if mother noticed how easy it is to see his emotions, his weakness, she will never be proud.

They’re in the car heading to the London train station, Smokey purring in his arms. Mother had been angry, it showed in her stance and the twitch of her mouth. The only reason the kitten is still around is because of, shockingly, his father.

He had reasoned with mother, that the company will be pleasant during the train ride, that Smokey will help Tim. Mother had scrunched up her nose, lips twitching dangerously before she relaxed. With the exception that Tim looked after Smokey. Not them, not uncle Remus and not any nannies or maids. It was fair and Tim quite likes looking after his kitten so he doesn’t mind.

Tim wishes desperately that his uncle was here but he couldn’t. Uncle Remus has a job and he was being selfish. His uncle needs money for himself and Tim shouldn’t take that away just so someone like him was here. Besides his mother and father were with him.

At the start of August mother had told him to pack, so he had. He packed his hogwarts items and clothes. Next thing Tim knew he was being assured onto a plane with his parents. Together they travelled to London. Together they went on digs and in a first time in a long time his father looked happy. He didn’t avoid Tim like the plague, he encouraged him and helped him to understand what they did.

“Timothy.” He looks up at his mother, “we’re here.”

Tim climbs out of the car as gracefully as he can, mother has been teaching him. As father collects his luggage, mother gets a trolley. Feeling guilty he gently placed Smokey in her cage. She pouts at him so he gently pets her as he watches people bustle past. People of different ages scurry past with luggage, some exiting the building while most enter. To leave or to collect.

Father pats him on the shoulder and Tim realises that’s his farewell, he’s staying by the car. Tim swallows down his disappointment as he follows his mother, pushing the heavy cart forwards.

It takes a while but soon enough Tim’s staring at some of the trains and the people. He observes like he always does, like how he observes Batman and Robin.

Tim observes the luggage other people carry and push around, he observes as people ask for help when lost. He watches as children laugh and scream and he watches. A part of him wants to see someone with the same assortment of luggage as he does.

“This is our stop Timothy.” Tim blinks before looking at the brick wall. It’s slightly curved in the way the others are, some muck between the cracks and chipped at parts. Exactly the same as the other walls, but there’s a difference. This wall is between platform nine and ten, this wall will lead him to the Hogwarts Express.

A not so rational thought comes to mind that the wall still looks very, very solid.

“Goodbye Timothy,” and Tim doesn’t like goodbyes because it sounds like it’s forever. That Tim will never see the person again, he prefers ‘see you soon’s.’

He feels long nails scrape across his scalp and then she’s gone. Just like Batman but more dangerous, more ruthless and much more scarier. Tim watches as his mother turns away, dress an inch away from the ground, heels clicking away on the cold cement as she leaves. He swallows and turns towards the wall.

‘Remember pup, when you get to the wall at nine and three quarters, run, it’s easier when your nervous. Just try to not make it so obvious. Run at the wall and you’ll get to the Hogwarts Express.’

Tim listens to his uncle, he starts with a jog before it turns into a run, fingers turning white as they grip on the trolley handle. He hears a _yowl_! from Smokey and he can’t help the winch that comes from the rush of sudden colours. He’s passed the wall that wasn’t so solid only to be met with a lot more people. It’s a bigger space to.

There’s people laughing and greeting friends, crying from younger siblings and emotional parents that has Tim pulling a small smile on. He looks around and drinks everything in like a man coming across water in a desert.

“Need help with the luggage?” Tim looks up at the tall man with a hat. He nods and is quite pleased that his hair hasn’t gone crazy yet. He’s somehow staying calm.

Tim follows the man and watches in amazement as he whips out his wand. He mutters something and Tim stares in shock as his trunk floats like a cloud. Even heavy clouds lower but apparently heavy trunks don’t until commanded.

His hair manages to go back to normal when the man turns back to him, trunks safely in the train.

“Do’ya want the cat with you or in tha’ luggage area?”

“May she stay with me?” The man quirks an eyebrow and Tim feels like a fool, it was a suggestion after all. Mother would be disappointed.

“That’s fine kid.” The man huffs out with a laugh before looking at a watch. It’s different than Tim’s pocket watch ((it has mother, father, Ms. Mac, uncle Remus and Smokey on it! And Bruce and Richard! (Tim wants to know their safe, he can’t observe them in hogwarts after all.))

“Well woudya’ look at that,” he mutters before looking at Tim, “you have fifteen mins till’ tha’ train leaves, go do whateva’ just get in the train by eleven.” Tim nods to the man with missing teeth before heading to the train. He’d like to find a compartment before they’re all taken up.

His steps are silent compared to everyone else’s, he weaves between people and ducks when necessary. He’s a mere ant weaving through leaves to find food, in this case, a free seat.

The trains doors are wide open so Tim walks into the train. The hallway is long and thin, compartments on each side. He slowly walks down, eyes open for a free seat. He avoids the ones with curtains that cover windows and the ones with older people in them. He’s near the back when he hears a voice,

“Are you looking for a compartment? Neville and I are looking for one too!” The voice is on the higher pitched side and Tim can tell the girl is confident. It’s either that or she’s good at hiding her nervousness.

He turns around to see a young girl with bushy brown hair and a round face. She’s  already dressed into her robes and Tim feels relieved he isn’t the only one. The boy behind her has an even rounder face and he fiddles with his robe sleeves. He has short blonde hair and was biting his lips.

Tim puts on a small smile and nods. The young witch claps her hands startling Neville before smiling big and wide.

“That’s good! We can find a compartment together!” Tim doesn’t really feel like he has a choice in this situation but he doesn’t mind. It’s nice to be with people his own age for once.

As they walk Tim realised the girl never told him his name, it would be polite to ask.

“Umm, I never got your name.” He mumbles as the girl swings open a door to a free compartment. They all shuffle in and Neville sits next to the girl while Tim sits across from them.

“Oh, I’m Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom.” She says and some how it sounds smart..?

“I’m Timothy Drake but I prefer to be called Tim.” Hermione nods and Neville squeaks.

“I haven’t heard the name Drake before so I assume your a muggleborn like me, Neville here is a pureblood.” Tim nods at the girls assessment and she glows with pride at being correct.

“It’s so exciting isn’t it! It’ll be amazing to learn and see so many new things! Have any of you read any books yet? I have and they’re so informing! I even bought some extras from the book store in Diagon alley!” She rambles and Neville’s starting to relax slightly. Neville shakes his head and Hermione frowns looking a little embarrassed.

“I have!” He clamps his hands over his mouth in embarrassment as both heads swivel towards him. He can see a strand of hair turn pale red and he flushes at the open mouths gawking at him.

“You’re a metamorphmagus.” Neville mumbles.

Hermione swings her head to him and Tim feels relief calm his nerves. And of course his hair turns slowly back to normal which catches her attention again.

“A metamorphmagus is a person that can control their appearance at will.” Neville informs her.

“I’m still learning though, so my hair changes to my emotions. I’m pretty sure no one else can stop their hair from changing to their emotions.” he says and he strokes Smokey’s fur to calm down.

Hermione’s eyes sparkle at the new information before nodding hurriedly.

————

It’s past one o’clock and Tim knows it’s going to be a long while later. His bottom is feeling a little flat but their conversation distracts him from it. They’ve spent a long time talking about hogwarts and everything to do with magic and now it’s turned to where they live.

“I live in Britain with my gran,” Neville fiddled with his sleeves at being the centre of attention, “she’s very scary.”

Hermione smiles; “she can’t be that scary! And if she was she’s your gran! She won’t do anything too scary.” She says it with such confidence that Neville smiles awkwardly.

“Anyway,” Hermione switches her gaze between them, she had moved to sit next to Tim to pat Smokey. (Neville had relaxed considerably.) “I live in England and as you two know my parents are muggles. They’re also dentists!” She nods proudly.

“What about you Tim?” Neville asks looking curious. “My parents own a company called Drake Industries, they’re archeologists.” Hermione mumbles something about hearing about some sort of industry before but Neville just looks curious.

“What’s an archeologist?” Neville queries quietly.

Hermione opens her mouth wide and Tim lets her answer. “It’s a person who studies human history and prehistory, the place is normally evacuated as they search for something.” Hermione rambles and Neville nods slowly.

“My parents normally search for artefacts.” Tim informs them and Neville looks slightly less pale.

Hermione hums in thought before looking at Tim again. “You never said where you lived.”

“Oh I thought I had,” he mumbles, “I live in Gotham city.”

“In Gotham?!” Hermione squawks, eyes blown wide. Neville jumps and Smokey meows in alarm. Hermione hurriedly pats her. Speaking so quickly Tim nearly misses her words.

“Gotham city has the highest crime rate in the world! It’s said that everyone gets corrupted or killed there!” Neville pales but Hermione hasn’t stopped, “I’ve also heard that the police are corrupted as well!”

“Not all of them.” Tim answers awkwardly.

Hermione calms down before her brown eyes widen. “Is it true?! Is it true that a hero lives in your city?!”

Hermione is leaning so close Tim feels cushioned against the arm chair digging into his back. Even Neville is leaning forward.

“Yeah,” Neville gasps and Hermione jumps up in shock, “Batman and Robin,”

“Batman and Robin.” Hermione mumbles and Tim has no doubt she’ll be doing a lot of research later.

“Is Batman and Robin their real names? It’s a little silly if it is.” Hermione blinks at Neville’s small voice.

“I don’t know.” she mumbles looking a little frustrated.

“I don’t think so,” I know so, “they both have masks and the police are trying to figure out who they are. So I think it’s just a name to hide who they are.” Neville nods while Hermione hums thoughtfully.

“Have you seen them?!” She brightens up instantly, face flushed in excitement. Tim knows lying isn’t good but neither is saying yes I have, plenty of times in fact.

“I saw them once,” Tim says slowly and he watches as their eyes widen in shock and amazement, “I was outside with my parents when I saw them run across their roof tops.” It wasn’t a complete lie and wasn’t the complete truth. Tim feels guilty and so glad his hair doesn’t have a colour for that.

“Amazing!” Hermione breathes, collapsing in the seat next to Neville.

They sit in silence for a while, comfortable in each other’s presence until;

“TREVOR!”

Smokey hisses and her fur stands on end, Hermione shrieks and Tim jumps at the sudden loud sound his new friend emitted.

“Trevor?” Hermione quizzes and Neville drops to his knees, searching for something.

“He’s my toad and my gran will be so- so mad if he’s lost!” He wails, near hysterics.

“We’ll help you Neville!” Tim says quickly, he doesn’t like seeing a new friend in distress. Neville sniffles slightly.

“You will?” He sounds shocked that it has Tim forcing back a frown. “What are friends for?” He asks in return and then both of them are smiling at him and he’s flushing in embarrassment, hair a light red.

“Embarrassment means red.” Hermione mumbles under her breath and that has Tim laughing as they walk out the compartment. Ready to help Neville find Trevor.

————

They’ve checked thirteen compartments so far, Hermione the main speaker. Neville stutters his way through one before he looks like he’s about to wail desperately. Tim just lets Hermione take the lead as he observes the people and the compartment.

Neville had scurried off to double check their compartment in despair and Tim can tell Hermione is getting a little annoyed. That’s why she’s currently marching towards an open compartment.

Tim can hear someone roughly clearing their throat as Hermione swings into the doorway. Tim gently bumps her out the way as he scans the compartment. A pale redhead with freckles and a small lanky boy with glasses and emerald eyes are surrounded with open packets of all sorts. The redhead has his wand out and a rat in his lap as they both peer at him and Hermione.

“Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad?” Hermione asks with a sigh.

“A friend named Neville’s lost one.” Tim informs them shuffling his feet. He watches as the redhead scrunches his face up before answering the negative.

“Oh are you doing magic? Lets see then.” Hermione asks and despite her confident tone curiosity leaks in. The boy clears his throat loudly again before beginning the spell.

“Sunshine daises, buttom mellow, turn this stupid fat red yellow!” The wand sparks and the rat squeaks but nothing happens. The boys look at each other before shrugging.

“Are you sure that’s a real spell? Well it’s not very good is it?” Tim nudges Hermione gently, no need to be rude.

“Well it could be his first time trying the spell, besides not many first years know how to cast spells probably yet.” Tim mumbles and sends an awkward smile at them, they blink in surprise. Hermione hums, considering.

“I guess your right, of course I’ve only tried some simple ones myself but they’ve all worked for me.” She pulls her wand out and strides into the room with confidence, dragging him with her. She sits down in front of the boy with raven locks like himself and points the wand at his face.

“Example; _oculus reparo_ ,” She swishes her wand in a circular motion and Tim and the other boys watch as the glasses repair, the tape disappearing in thin air. “That’s better isn’t it?”

It’s rather impressive, Tim knows he won’t be able to do that. Maybe Hermione could teach him? The raven haired boy pulls his glasses off looking quite shocked. He glances at the redhead before slipping them back on his nose.

“Holy cricket, you’re Harry Potter!” Hermione exclaims.

“Harry who?” Tim mumbles and the redhead gives him a look of shock mixed with confusion, he shrugs his shoulders helplessly in return.

“I’m Hermione Granger.” She gives Tim a stare that makes his hair turn light red. Harry stares in shock and the redhead drops his food.

“Tim Drake.” He mumbles and thanks Hermione internally as she questions the freckled boy.

“Ron Weasley.” He splutters, munching on some food, still staring at him.

“Pleasure.” Hermione says scrunching up her face.

“Nice to meet you.” Tim feels his nerves relax when his hair turns back to its original raven.

“You two best change into your robes, I suspect we’ll be arriving soon,” and Hermione gracefully stands up and headed to the door before turning to Ron again. “You got dirt in your nose, did you know?” She gestures to the spot. “Right here.” Then she was gone, heading to their own compartment.

“Umm sorry about that, she was a bit agitated before.” Tim makes a random gesture into the air before standing.

“How did your hair do that?” Ron blurts before he claps a hand around his mouth in a hurry. Harry looks at them both curiously.

Feeling shy Tim tugs at a strand thats currently light pink. “I’m a metamorphmagus,” they blink owlishly at him, “it means I can change my appearance at will. I’m still learning the at will part.” Tim adds.

“Bloody brilliant!” Ron exclaims and Tim’s hair is definitely a pale red. He smiles back at them before giving a small wave as he leaves the compartment.

**_Croak!_ **

That’s a toad! It could be Neville’s! Tim looks around at the thin hallway.

_**Crash** _

Heart beating wildly he whirls around to see the lolly trolley tipped on the side. He takes silent but quick steps towards the mess. He lunges when he sees green and manages to catch the toad.

“You’re a cheeky one aren’t you?” Tim mumbles to the slimy animal, it croaks its annoyance. Tim just hopes this is Trevor, he doesn’t want to get Neville disappointed.

————

“Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!” The words are said so fast that they jumble up.

“It’s alright Neville.” Tim says again. Turns out the toad was Trevor and Neville hasn’t stopped thanking him since. Hermione looks at them in amusement as they step down on pavement. Older students holding the doors open, prefects is what Hermione called them.

The three shuffle toward the very hairy and very big man. He’s huge and the light from the lamp only make his beady eyes glow in the night. He seems kind though as he greets Harry.

“All right then, this way to the boats, follow me!” He waves a large hand and together the large group follows the half giant. Whispering and shivering in the cool air.

It takes about five minutes to arrive at a large lake. The giant waves his arms and Hermione, Neville, Tim and a girl with red hair carefully scramble on a surprisingly stable boat.

There’s no oars Tim notices, how are they suppose to go anywhere? A sudden lurch makes Neville squeal and the red headed girl to shout. He watches with shock as the boat moves on its own, something pulling them along that they can’t see.

It’s a silent ride as everyone looks around wildly, wondering where they’re going. Tim leans over the side of the boat, the water twinkles up at him like stars and it seem mischievous, cheeky. He dips his fingers in the water as they travel through thick mist, the water is darks as it surrounds Tim fingers like a cold hug.

There’s a collective gasp that has Tim looking up only to do the same. A large mountain stands above them with a castle on top. It’s about half the size of Gotham and it blends into the night like a friend of his city would. The only give away is the soft yellow and orange glow of light emitting from, what Tim assumes, is torches. It’s amazing.

————

Tim’s neck is starting to hurt with all the craning it’s doing, the castle has big cool bricks and rocks as the exterior. Torches made from stone light up the castle hallways as they’re led up stairs.

He looks up and spots a cloaked figure at the top, nails clicking against the cool stone. Her robes are green and her hat is black, she demands authority and Tim has a feeling mother would like her.

“Welcome to hogwarts,” the professor claps her hands for silence, “now in a few moments you’ll pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses.” People begin to murmur quietly.

“They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slyrherin,” a couple of people nod at the last house name, “now while your here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you’ll lose points.”

“At the end of your year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” She gives them all a sharp look before swishing around and walking away. Her boots click and Tim knows his mother would definitely like this woman.

“It’s true then,” every head turns to the voice, the speaker has slicked back blonde hair, “Harry Potter has come to hogwarts.”

Instantly everyones mumbling.

“Why does everyone know Harry?” Tim mumbles to Hermione.

“I’ll explain later,” she mutters back, staring at the blonde with a hard gaze. Mother would like her too.

“This is Crab and Goyle. And I’m Malfoy,” he walks towards them, “Draco Malfoy.”

Ron coughs that sounds more like a snicker, Tim frowns and elbows him gently. His name might be different and he might act like a brat but that’s no reason to be rude.

Blondie snaps his neck towards him, glare piercing that has Tim frowning. He doesn’t like were this is going.

“Do you think my names funny do you?” He sniffs at Ron like he’s a piece of trash in Gotham, Tim really doesn’t like where this is going. He scans Ron quickly.

“No need to ask for yours,” he sniffs, “red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley.” Tim scowls because his friend is obviously not happy.

“What’s wrong with a Weasley?” He quizzes, Malfoy turns to glower at him. “What’s wrong with people with red hair? What’s wrong with hand me downs?”

The brat smirks at him in amusement. He can feel tons and everyone else staring at them, he doesn’t care.

“You obviously don’t belong here.” Malfoy states a smug grin on his face.

“Neither do you. All I can see is a stuck up who likes making other people miserable, let me guess. Rich pureblood?” Ron gapes at him and a lot of gasps are heard.

Malfoy steps forward obviously trying to be intimidating. Jokes on him, his mother is Janet Drake and Tim was born in Gotham. This boy isn’t going to scare him. Besides mothers biggest lesson is a child should be seen not heard, so it counts for this kid as well.

He glares before swirling to Harry. “You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don’t want to be making friends with the wrong sort.” He holds out a pale slim hand to Harry. “I can help you there.”

Harry barley glances at the hand before glaring ever so slight at the male in front of him. “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.” Malfoy’s expectant smiles slips right off.

When the professor taps his shoulder with a scroll it feels like a cherry on top.

“We’re ready for you now.”

They walk through the doors that open on their own.

There’s four tables in the large room with lots of students on each. They walk towards the teachers and the stool with a hat as the group limits to each other.

Tim’s just in front of Hermione and behind Harry and Ron. Heads crane up as they look at the ceiling, wait there isn’t a ceiling!

“It’s not real you know, it’s just bewitched to look like the nights sky. I read it in hogwarts a history.” Hermione informs the group and why can’t Tim remember that? He read that book too. Guess it’s just the excitement of the day.

As they arrive at the end he sees free seats for the new first years. Tim stops. On top of the steps and there’s a stool with a old hat on it. His heart is pounding because he doesn’t know what’s going to happen next. A part of him is waiting for mother to come storming in, angry because Tim was fooled so easily.

“Now before we begin. Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” she stands aside and a man with long white hair with an even longer beard stands up. He has half moon glasses and a twinkle in his eye.

“I have a few start of term notices that I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our care taker, Mr Filch.” He has long brown hair with a cat that has red eyes sitting by his feet. “Has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.” Tim blanches, who would have something like that in a school!?

“Thank you.” The elderly man sits back down and the witch from before unrolls a scroll.

“Now when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head,” she lifts the worn brown hat up that has a lot of creases, “and you’ll be sorted into your houses.”

————

Hermione, Harry, Neville and Ron are all in Gryffindor. A girl named Hannah is a Hufflepuff and Draco is a Slytherin. Tim knows his hair is a olive colour, he thinks his nervous system has been shot.

“Drake, Timothy.” Tim wipes sweaty hands against his sides as he walks towards the stool. Professor McGonagall gives him a small warm smile and Tim’s confused. She gave nods to other students but she gave him a smile...?

Tim steps up the stairs and sits on the stool. His feet don’t touch the ground and the hat is placed on his head.

 _Hmm_ , Tim starts, who was that? _I’m the sorting hat._ Tim doesn’t get to question as he talks(?) again.

 _Definitely knowledgeable, quite brave too. It takes quite a lot of courage and ambitious ness to follow those heroes around._ Tim gulps, paling. _Don’t worry dear boy no one but me will know. Now where to put you, where to put you? Ah! I know!_

The hats creases opens wide and he yells!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy: yellow  
> Sick: purple  
> Panic: change of colours  
> Sad: dark blue  
> Bitter: brown  
> Mad: red  
> Pissed: blood red  
> Numb: grey  
> Relaxed: Aqua  
> Annoyed: maroon  
> Excited: mixture of happy colours  
> Scared/surprised: White  
> Love bright pink  
> Tender: baby yellow  
> Heartbreak: black  
> Embarrassed: pale red  
> Disappointed: dull black  
> Proud: gold  
> Nervous/worried: olive  
> Curious: orange  
> Impatient: green  
> Confused: silver  
> Shy: light pink


	9. It’s nice here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I put Tim in Hufflepuff:  
> I’ve seen a lot of people place Tim in Ravenclaw and Slytherin and yes those houses do suit him very well but above all Tim is loyal. When people called him crazy he ignored them and continued to search for Bruce despite everyone insisting he was dead. He did that out of loyalty and love for his adopted father. Jason and Damian have both tried to kill him, murder him being the right word and Tim forgave them, took a step back and looked at it from their view. And when Ras kicked him out the window Tim wasn’t afraid to die, he’s finished what he needed to do not to mention he’s a hard worker and he has quite a lot of patience. And the thing I love about Hufflepuff is they value loyalty above all but that doesn’t mean the can’t be ambitious, cunning, achievement-oriented as a Slytherin, intelligent and creative as a Ravenclaw and as brave and bold as a Gryffindor. Tim is all of those, so just imagine him in Hufflepuff, scaring the shit out of a lot of people and knocking their tooth in when someone utters the word ‘mudblood.’ After all Hufflepuff are justice seekers.

 

————

_**“HUFFLEPUFF!”** _

Tim barley manages to catch himself from falling off of the stool, hair tuning white in pure shock, heart pounding wildly in his rib cage. Professor McGonagal lifts the hat off with a small smile, Tim wonders why she didn’t smile for anyone else like she’s doing to him. Maybe she thought his reaction was funny.

Carefully Tim hobbles off the stool, feeling a little weary at a whole table clapping simply because he got placed in their house. Surely he wasn’t that special? Other people deserve these claps. Quickly he scrambles down the stone steps, face feeling hot in embarrassment and no doubt his hair is red.

He sits himself down next to the blonde headed girl, Hannah Abbot, who smiles widely at him. “Your hair turned red!”

Tim blinks and nods uncertainly, Hannah simply smiles before chatting to the girl across from her. Maybe having hair that changes isn’t all that unusual. Still feeling a little nervous he glances at the table his first friends sat, Hermione is looking at him with a smile and a thumbs up and Neville knocks over an empty goblet waving at him. Ron blinks owlishly and Harry simply smiles, it has Tim hiding his grin behind his robe sleeve.

“You know,” Tim startles, “you can sit with your friends soon. The tables are mainly for the sorting or special occasions, other than that you can sit with your friends whenever you like.”

Tim gazes up at the taller male, he has dark hair, grey eyes and a kind smile. As applause breaks out once again the boy leans over to him, whispering.

“My names Cedric Diggory, welcome to Hufflepuff, Tim.” Cedric says, smiling happily while clapping for the new Hufflepuff student.

Knowing his hair is red Tim flushes, bowing and mumbling a quiet ‘thank you.’ Cedric laughs and nudges him slightly making Tim smile, he likes this boy, he’s really nice and welcoming. He’s not sure mother would though and honestly he doesn’t mind that much.

The sorting finishes, Tim clapping quietly for everyone, they all deserve claps. Sitting on the stool being oggled at by everyone is quite nerve wrecking and scary. His hair is proof of that. He has a feeling Cedric is smiling at him but he isn’t quite sure why.

Professor McGonagall taps her glass before he could give it much thought. “Attention please,” she calls out and Headmaster Dumbledore stands up arms wide open with a smile, eyes twinkling.

“Let the feast begin.”

Tim gasps out loud with everyone else, gazing at the food before him in shock. Cedric laughs and gives him another nudge, gaze lingering on his hair for a second before smiling at him again.

“Go on, you can have whatever you would like. It’s a feast after all!” Tim gazes at him for a second, that surely can’t be true! There’s a large range of food here and the nannies never ever let Tim choose what he wanted to eat, half the time he had to make it himself! He watches as Cedric shakes his head and before Tim knows it he’s got roasted potatoes, cooked carrots, peas, broccoli and meat on his plate.

He stares at it wide eyed.

 

Cedric can’t help but frown at the little boy sitting next to him. Yes, all the first years stared at the food before them in shock but in no time they were plonking food onto their plate as quickly as possible. Tim simply continued to stare.

Shaking his head Cedric shovels some roast potatoes, cooked carrot, peas, broccoli and some meat onto the, usually, raven haired child’s plate. He isn’t happy how Tim gazes at the food in shock, as if he’s never seen anything like it before. He guesses the white hair means shock at least, gathering from the boys expression.

As his hair slowly turns back to raven Cedric watches a pale and thin hand grip his fork and timidly start eating. He doesn’t like it one bit. He gazes at the thin form of his young friend, no, he defiently doesn’t like it at all.

 

Tim feels overwhelmed but he’s happy. He feels a little embarrassed and ashamed he didn’t finish it all but Cedric said it was alright, after all desserts were coming. Tim decides mother wouldn’t like him but Tim does and mother isn’t here so it should be alright.

After a while the foods vanish leaving golden plates sparkling up at them, as if they’ve never been used. He wonders where they went or if they did simply vanish into nothingness. He can’t help but frown, that would be a waste.

It’s not much of a shock this time when dozen of sweets and desserts pop up. He gingerly reaches for a small cup of pudding, eating slowly he observes the excited people in the room. It’s nice, Tim decides, he could get used to this.

It might take longer getting used to the ghosts...

—————

Soon the feast was over and Tim couldn’t help but feel relieved, he’s never been around so many people! The first years waited as the rest of the students left to the dormitories, Cedric ruffled his hair before he left, waiting for the prefects to tell them the way.

Once the great hall was clear a brown haired girl called for the remaining Hufflepuffs. Tim walked behind Hannah and another boy as the left the hall with the Slytherin ahead of them.

“See you tomorrow Tim!” A bushy haired girl called, grinning Tim waved back to the group of four, Ron gazing at him as if trying to figure something out. Neville waved back, staggering on his feet slightly and Harry waved as well, a little nervously.

Smiling Tim followed the rest of his house down the stairs they climbed to get to the great hall. Soon they were clambering up a couple of stone steps only to be met with moving ones!

Excited whispers flew everywhere about everything. Carefully Tim stepped down on a still staircase behind Hannah, feeling a bit confident he gazed up at the pictures which were moving!

A little girl wearing a sun dress waved at him, giggling as a dog licked her cheek. Tim waved back in a slight stupor but he quickly carried on when someone nudged him lightly.

They went down a flight, a prefect quickly opening a wooden door for the Slytherins while the Hufflepuffs carried on. They changed stairs a lot but soon found a slight archway greeting them to a hall with a couple of pictures. A twist and two and they were greeted by large barrels.

The brown haired prefect gestured towards them, “you see this middle one here,” everyone nodded, “This is the entry to the common room. All you have to do is tap Helga Hufflepuff onto this barrel and the door will open.”

Everyone whispered excitedly while Tim shyly raised his hand.

“Yes?” The chatter stopped and Tim felt himself flush, some people whispered ‘cool!’

“Umm, what happens if you tap it wrong?” The chatter grew a little worried.

“You’ll be covered in vinegar, that’s all. A good question, Tim!” Some people nudged him, grinning and Tim shyly smiled back. They glance at the prefect as she called for their attention.

_Tap  
Tap_

_Tap-tap_

And the top of the large barrel swung open. The prefect led the gaping children through the stone curve hall to their common room. Everyone chatted excitedly while Tim gazed at the plush armchairs spread everywhere and the plants that hung from the ceiling and the walls. At the very front was a fireplace with a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff.

Tim really likes it.

As Tim headed up to his room (the left side the boys, the right the girls) he was introduced to Justin Finch Fletchy and Adrian Falls, they were his new roommates.

They were very nice and Tim was relieved they didn’t mind how his hair changed colour. In fact they seemed determined to try to make it change.

It didn’t last long though, soon they were each in their seperate beds. Tim could hear them shuffling around in their sleep but he stayed awake, gently patting Smokey who seemed to blend into the dark like Batman did with his city. It made Tim smile and soon he was pulling the yellow and black curtains around him, smiling at the warmth it brought and soon he was fast asleep.

And for once it wasn’t so _cold_.

————

Tim grumbles, who’s patting face? Shuffling around he opens his eyes blearily, black and yellow curtains make him blink.

Letting his head hit the fluffy pillow he grins stupidly, he was so sure it was a dream but it wasn’t! This is actually happenings, to him of all people. He snorts as a paw presses against his cheek, it seems he has an alarm clock.

Smokey meows and climbs up a sodden post on his bed, he laughs and gets up. There’s no point laying around! There’s so much to see and today their head of house, Professor Sprout are giving out the timetables.

Grinning he pulls back the curtains, the other boys are still asleep. Carefully he opens his trunk and grabs his robes, patting Smokey as he goes to get dressed.

————

When he’s changed into his robes and easily put on his tie, he quietly heads down to the common room. The circular door opens easily with a quick push and Tim’s senses are attacked with colour.

Shuffling his feet he etches into the room where a blonde and red head are sitting. The blonde, Hannah, looks up and smiles brightly.

“Good morning Tim!” Trying to hide his shock, which obviously didn’t work, he waves back, sitting next to them.

“Oh, this is Susan Bones, sorry I didn’t introduce you two before!” Hannah says, wide eyed.

Giggling Susan waves and Tim waves back, it seems he’s met another person who is actually happy to get to know him. It makes him flush as they chatter on like it was not their first ever meeting. It’s ...nice.

 _Grumble_.

Tim blinks, looks down at his stomach and smiles awkwardly at the two girls giggling at him. Susan hops up from the plush couch with a grin, “lets go get breakfast!”

Hannah jumps down with a giggle, snagging Tim’s robe and they’re off through the barrel with a wave to the founder. Tim can here her quite laughter cut off the door swings closed again.

And then they’re off to the moving staircase.

Ten minutes later they’ve arrived at the great hall, Hannah rubbing her leg. She had got distracted by a ‘cute’ portrait and hadn’t had enough time to jump over the disappearing stair. Susan and Tim had managed to get her out safely, though. With Cedric’s help, of course.

The dark haired boy ruffles their hair before walking over to the Ravenclaw table, seating himself next to a blonde boy. Tim’s confused, why sit next to a blonde boy but keep glancing at a raven haired girl?

“Tim!” Jolting Tim looks around. It wasn’t the girls, they were also looking around in confusion.

“Tim! Over hear!” Susan pokes him in the shoulder, pointing. He spots a familiar bushy haired girl and smiles, waving. Stubbornly she pats the seat next to her and the seats from across.

With little choice, not that he minded, he and the girls headed over to the Gryffindor table. Tim sits next to her while Hannah and Susan sit across.

“I’m Hermione Granger.” She says with a smile, Tim can detect the nervous quiver.

She had no need to worry however as Hannah and Susan greet her excitedly, plating some toast onto their plate.

Tim simply nibbles on his toast as he watches, it’s nice to simply listen to his friends talk. It’s amazing to simply have friends in the first place.

“- can you believe it? Harry Potter is in first year with us!” Blinking Tim sets down his half finished toast. Noting Hermione a slight uncomfortableness of discussing a fellow peer, Tim cuts in quietly.

“Why does everyone know who Harry is?”  
His hair turns red from their shocked gazes but Hermione simply smiles.

“Harry survived a killing curse when he was a baby,” she explains, “no one knows how but he-who-must-not-be-named was said to have died after that. His parents didn’t make it...” she adds quietly.

Tim blinks, everyone is fawning over a boy who was nearly murdered as a baby and lost his parents. That’s not exactly something to celebrate he thinks but looks back to Hermione in interest.

“Who’s ‘he-who-must-not-be-named?”

He’s confused at their flinches of that question but bravely Susan spoke up. “An evil wizard who wanted complete control of power. They say the only person he’s ever been afraid of is Dumbledore.” They all glance at the teachers table, the headmaster seems to be eating a lolly of some sort. Tim doesn’t think he looks very scary.

Glancing at the girls Tim can’t help but ask, “what’s his real name?” Everyone flinches at that.

Shakily Hermione reaches in her bag for a quill and a piece of parchment. With trembling fingers she scratches something onto it before shoving it into his hands. Uncurling the paper, Tim can just read the blotchy handwriting,

_**VOLDERMORT** _

“But everyone just calls him he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who.” Hannah interjects quickly, afraid he may read the name out loud. Tim nods, stuffing the piece of parchment into his bag as Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall walk towards them.

Clicking heels coming to a stop, McGonagall glances at them all. Tim wonders why her lip twitched when she got to him. Sprout smiled brightly at all of them.

“These are your schedules for this year,” and with a flick of her wand four sheets popped up out of no where. They all startle and Tim spots a smile on both of the Professors face.

Running footsteps catch all of their attention, Tim looks up and sees Neville, Ron and Harry sprinting towards them. Puffing Ron skids up to the table, eyeing the food with relief.

“Oh good, I thought it would all be gone by now.” And he plops himself onto the bench and grabs whatever he can. Tim spots Hermione rolling her eyes.

“Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Mr Longbottom, here are your schedules.” A robe sleeve covers his giggles at their shrieks and Susan and Hannah giggle out loud.

Glancing at all of them, Sprout smiles. “Now you seven will have first period to find your classes, so eat up quickly.” And then they were gone.

Susan and Hannah scramble up onto their feet, they wave at him and Hermione and race out of the great hall, eager to be on time for class.

With them gone and Hermione buried into Hogwarts: a history Tim didn’t know what to do with himself. He’s had breakfast and he doesn’t want to search for the classes by himself, so-

A cough brought him out of his musings. Blinking he glances at Ron who seem a little red under the freckles and who can’t meet his eye.

 

Ron coughs behind his hand to get Tim’s attention, he does and Tim turns to him, smiling in confusion. Feeling flustered he quickly mumbles a ‘thank you’ for yesterday.

He stares as Tim’s hair turns yellow before he nods understanding. Glancing at Harry he’s also watching Tim. “Why’d you do it?”  
He blurts our before clamping his hands over his mouth.

Tim blinks at him like it’s the most obvious question in the world before shrugging, “he was being rude,” he says simply, “anyone would’ve done it.” He adds picking up his schedule and skimming through it.

Ron glances at Harry, who stares back. No, no one else had done it and they weren’t going to. They glance at Tim again before looking at each other.

They liked Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy: yellow  
> Sick: purple  
> Panic: change of colours  
> Sad: dark blue  
> Bitter: brown  
> Mad: red  
> Pissed: blood red  
> Numb: grey  
> Relaxed: Aqua  
> Annoyed: maroon  
> Excited: mixture of happy colours  
> Scared/surprised: White  
> Love bright pink  
> Tender: baby yellow  
> Heartbreak: black  
> Embarrassed: pale red  
> Disappointed: dull black  
> Proud: gold  
> Nervous/worried: olive  
> Curious: orange  
> Impatient: green  
> Confused: silver  
> Shy: light pink


	10. Lessons and a break in at Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my people! Sorry this took so long, school holiday and then moving to a new house that doesn’t have internet really sucks. 
> 
> Hopefully this is worth the wait!

The first period he spent with Hermione, Adrian and Neville searching for the classrooms. Justin was determined to find them in his own. It was quite the adventure, tickling door in the right spot and listening to them squeal.

At one point they were shoving at the door that handle kept moving out of reach. Cedric, after having a laughing fit, had happily told them it was a wall that wished to be door. All of them had poured at the door that seemed to shrink in on itself.

From there on Cedric helped them find their classrooms, reminding them of tricks the castle liked to pull and informing them of tricky stairs.

They met a couple of teachers along the way and learned what they’ll be doing in lessons. They had to study the night skies through telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and movements on planets.

Three times a week they had to go out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology with Professor Sprout. They learnt to take care of strange plants and fungi and find out what they’re used for.

History of magic was a little boring but the teacher, Professor Binns was a ghost which was different.

One of Tim’s favourite class is charms. It’s taught by small Professor Flitwick who seems quite cheery and welcoming.

Then there was Defence Against The Dark Arts with Professor Quirell. Tim didn’t want to be rude but he doesn’t know what he’ll be able to learn from a constantly stammering man.

Soon it was second period and Cedric showed them to Professor McGonagall’s classroom. Hermione begrudgingly said goodbye, she wanted to find the rooms by herself, and then they entered through the oak doors.

Tim’s heart beat rapidly and he shuffled his feet and fiddled with his robe ends. Neville squeaked and hid behind Adrien who rubbed his arm awkwardly. Hermione eyes them before huffing, gripping the end of Tim’s sleeve and hauling him into the room.

Tim let out a squeak, doing an awkward jog to catch up as Hermione marched to the desks. They sat themselves in the second row from the right and Neville and Adrien scooted into the desk behind them.

Tim gazes at the room as Hermione collect their stuff out. There’s a large desk at the very front with a whiteboard and globe next to it.

The door creaks just as Hermione pats the parchment happily, nodding her head. There’s the sound of huffing and feet slapping against cement and then three voices groaning.

“Aww come on!” Susan whines, leaning against a giggling Hannah. “We left to find the classes before you guys.” She groans and slumps into the seat on their left. Hannah giggles and seats herself next to her and Justine pouts, sitting behind them and shifting though his bag.

“To be fair,” Tim laughs, “We did get a little help from an older student.” Adrian gasps dramatically and kicks his seat from behind, Tim yelps before laughing.

Hannah laughs and Susan sits up straight, eyes wide and grinning. “Your hair is yellow!”

Tim brushes his fingers through his hair, pulling on a strand to see that it is ,in fact, yellow. He laughs, feeling a little shy and his hair turns light pink. Susan squeals and Hannah nudges her.

Hermione leans in close, eyes narrowed as she tugs on a strand of hair. “Light pink means shy.” She informs the group and they blink at her before grinning. “Red is embarrassed.”

“Light red.” Tim corrects and questioning eyes turn to him as the door creaks again. “Red is mad.”

Hermione nods in understanding before her eyes light up and she scrambled to get a scroll, jotting down the colours and meanings she knows as the rest of students pile in.

Soon enough every student is sitting and waiting for the professor to show up. The door creaks again and people instantly begin to whisper. Frowning slightly Tim lifts himself up to see what it’s about, only to spot a cat with markings around its eyes strolling into the classroom.

It climbs up the steps and turns around to stare at them and soon enough it’s growing, getting taller and widening and Tim’s first thought is a werewolf.

As the fur disappears a woman takes the cats place, Professor McGonagall. Tim’s hammering heart calms down and his white and olive hair goes back to normal. He skims the room and is glad to see everyone is to busy gaping at the Professor to take notice.

After that the lessons begin. McGonagall turned an empty desk into a pig and back again and had caught everyone’s rapt attention. She was not a woman to cross though and was strict, giving a lecture about how dangerous transfiguration can be.

After her lecture she draws up some questions to be answered and key points in her speech. There’s a shuffling of parchment and little clinks against ink wells as the class begins.

Five minutes in and Tim’s halfway done when the oak doors burst open and panting reaches his ears. He cranes his neck back and sees Hermione shake her head in annoyance before he spots the two.

“Few,” Ron huffs, “we made it! Could you imagine the look on McGonagall’s face if we were late.”

Tim bites his lip as the the cat leaps of the table, startling the two boys. They stare, slack jawed as the Professor strides towards them.

“That was bloody brilliant!” Ron exclaims, wide eyed and Harry nods dumbly next to him.

“Thank you for that assessment mister Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Potter and yourself into a pocket watch?” She states, eyes narrowed in displeasure. “That way one of you might be on time.”

“We got lost.” Harry got out, shuffling his feet slightly. Tim gave them both a small smile before turning back to his work at Hermione’s pointed gaze.

“Perhaps a map? I trust you don’t need one to find your seats.” Her heels click against stone as Harry and Ron shuffle into their seats.

After a lot of complicated notes they were given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. At the end of the lesson Hermione had managed to turn the match into a needle. Tim was proud to say his had turned silver. Hermione had pocketed a match and said they’d work on it with a bright grin.

After lunch they headed to the potions classroom for their lesson with Professor Snape. He was a pale, hooked nose teacher with a dark glare.

With the help of Hermione he had managed to calm his nerves before entering the classroom. He had taken a deep breath and walked in and sat next to her.

The door slammed open and dust flew from the walls. The light chatter cut to an abrupt stop and heads craned to look at the teacher striding in.

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class.” Tim bites his lip as the teacher comes to a stop, feels his skin tingle and that’s when Hermione squeezes his hand quickly before letting go. Tim calms down considerably.

“As such I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle and exact art of potion making.” As the Professor talked Tim couldn’t tell if mother would accept him or hate him. For some reason he’s to difficult to place.

He spoke in barley more than a whisper but his voice had everyone drawn in. “I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and snare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach.”

Silence followed his little speech, students shuffling and some on the edge of their seats. Tim frowned slightly, are teachers allowed to insult students?

“Mister Potter, our celebrity.” Snape drawled, shoes clacking as he walked closer. Harry froze slightly before he gained the courage to stare at the Professor in the eye.

“Tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Snape quizzes quickly and Tim nearly blanched. Hermione hand shot up into the air.

Harry swallowed and shook his head slightly. “You don’t know?” Professor Snape sneered. “Well let’s try again. Potter, where would I look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” Tim wished he was next to Harry, maybe then he’d be able to give a hi to on how it was found in the stomach of a goat. Uncle Remus has informed him of this just in case anything horrible happened.

Hermione’s hand shot up in the air again and Tim raised his meekly. Snape barley glanced at either, staring at Harry, and Tim felt his hope of distracting the attention away disappear.

“I don’t know, sir.” He answered and Tim wanted to yell in frustration. He wasn’t blind to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle’s restrained laughter.

However Professor Snape continued. “And What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

Tim raised his hand again, he knew this one. Ms. Mac had told him all about a few poisons and healings and Tim knows wolfsbane is rather strong.

Harry however didn’t. “I don’t know sir,” he said quietly, “I think Hermione and Tim do, though, why don’t you try them?”

A few people laugh and Tim lowered his hand with a small grin in Harry’s direction. Hermione huffed and lowered hers as Snape snapped at her to do.

“Clearly fame isn’t everything. Is it mister Potter.” Snape drawled and Tim has to admit, Harry was doing a good job at not shrinking in on himself.

“For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren’t you all copying this down?”

Tim quickly gathered his parchment and pulled out his inkwell. Snape, calling over the noise, had taken a point from Gryffindor for Harry’s cheek. Tim bit his lip to hold in any words as he scribbled away his answers.

The class went a lot like that throughout the lesson. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak that reminded Tim of Batman. They however couldn’t be so different.

He criticised everyone except Malfoy, who he praised like no tomorrow. He was telling everyone the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when a hissing filled the dungeon.

Tim couches into his hand before clambering onto a chair at the remains of a potion spreading. He frowned in worry and Hermione gasped at the angry red boils spreading on Neville’s arms and legs.

“Idiot boy!” Snarled Snape, he whipped out his wand and the potion disappeared. “Take him to the hospital wing.” He snapped at Seamus as everyone clambered off of their stools.

The lesson ended with another point being lost to Gryffindor and snickering from some of the Slytherins.

——

Tim yawned and climbed into bed, whispering a goodnight to the other two boys. They mumbles their goodnight and Justin’s familiar snoring filled the air.

Stifling a laugh Tim got comfortable under the covers, letting Smokey get comfortable on his chest. He was just about to knock of when he remembered.

Wiggling slightly and leaning out of the curtains, he snatched the glimmering pocket watch from the floor and examined it.

Taking an uneasy breath be whispered out the names of his cares ones. Ms. Mac and uncle Remus are doing fine and so is Batman and Robin. Tim grinned at that before he tentatively called out Hermione’s name. Her hand popped up, showing she was in bed. He smile before testing out a few more names. Cedric, Adrian, Justin, Susan and Hannah are all on here as well. Tim could understand, Harry and Ron, well, he hasn’t spoken to them that much yet.

With a warm feeling he goes to sleep, Smokey safe and sound curled up in his chest.

——

The next day everyone’s piling over their work at break. Students with quills and ink and parchment spread across the table when Tim remembers something. He shuffles through his bag and pulls out ‘Hero’s weekly’ newspaper.

After asking Cedric to save his spot, he had merely grinned and sat in it, he hurried off to sit with Hermione.

“What’s this?” Hermione asked, carefully placing down her quill and facing Tim with her full attention.

“Well,” Tim begins, sitting himself down, “you know how you wanted to know if there were heroes in the world?”

Hermione eyes widen and then she’s nodding, head bobbing up and down quickly with a grin. Tim grins right back before he pulls out the two newspapers. He shows Hermione the first and she skins over it.

“That’s Superman,” Tim pointed to the flying hero, “he’s fighting Lex Luthor , again.”

Hermione turned to him, fingers tight around the paper with a frown. “Again?” She asks.

“He’s been the president of America more than once, most people pay him a blind eye when he does something bad.” Tim answers, frowning slightly.

Hermione nods before flipping to the next page. She lets out a shout, eyes wide and her hair wipe Tim’s face when she turns to him.

“What are they?!” Tim leans over and sighs. The it’s a picture of the whole league fighting the aliens that aren’t that much of a surprise anymore.

“Aliens.” Tim answers simply and Hermione stares. “The reason you may not know about this is because the aliens go after the hero’s and the hero’s go to the most secluded place to fight.”

Hermione nods before she’s pointing g to the league and asking for their names. The flash, Aquaman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Martian Manhunter are the ones she’s introduced to.

She’s grinning, eyes wide before she looks at Tim. “What about Batman and Robin?” Tim grins and pulls up the other newspaper. She scans it and Tim can tell Wonder Woman is by far her favourite but her eyes still light up at the dynamic duo.

“Wow.” She breathes and Tim nods.

“You can keep it.” Tim says that with a smile, he’s got a lot of the newspapers and photos he’s taken by himself. It won’t hurt to lose two.

“Really?!” Tim laughs and nods before a bang reaches his ears and they both jump. They turn and laugh at Seamus who is covered in soot and staring blankly in front on him.

A toot reaches their ears and everyone gazes up, smiling at the familiar sights of their owls. A newspaper drops on Hermione and Tim laughs as a letter plonks itself onto the table. He examines the two letter and he instantly know it’s from Ms. Mac and uncle Remus.

He pockets the letter in his bag, he doesn’t like opening something personal in front of everybody, just as Harry asks for Ron’s paper.

“Hey look! Neville’s got a remembrall!” Dean cheered.

Hermione leans forward. “I’ve read about those! When the smoke turns red it means you’ve forgotten something.” At that exact moment red fog appears in it.

“The only problem is I can’t remember what I’ve forgotten.” Tim gives hims a quick scan before he grins.

“Your robes!” Neville gasps and pats himself down before he nods, smiling slightly.

“Thanks Tim!” Tim give hims a smile.

“Hey Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts.” That has Tim looking up along with Hermione. “Listen; believed to be the work of deal wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins all acknowledging the breach and insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day.”

Tim frowned, he knew that Gringotts wasn’t a place to be messed with and yet it was broken into.

“That’s odd,” Harry said, “that’s the vault Hagrid and I went to.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy: yellow  
> Sick: purple  
> Panic: change of colours  
> Sad: dark blue  
> Bitter: brown  
> Mad: red  
> Pissed: blood red  
> Numb: grey  
> Relaxed: Aqua  
> Annoyed: maroon  
> Excited: mixture of happy colours  
> Scared/surprised: White  
> Love bright pink  
> Tender: baby yellow  
> Heartbreak: black  
> Embarrassed: pale red  
> Disappointed: dull black  
> Proud: gold  
> Nervous/worried: olive  
> Curious: orange  
> Impatient: green  
> Confused: silver  
> Shy: light pink


End file.
